Could it be
by babywolf-lover
Summary: On the day Jiriaya died Naru broke, Kakashi confessed he loves her, she needed away to escape, she finally joins anbu and becomes a captain. She and Kakashi finally start a relation ship but with Kakashi and his ways it will be hard. No life is a fairy tale..or could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**If you recall I posted this story like when I first got on FF and I hated it! Only because it kept jumping to an AU to ninja to AU to ninja etc. so I have been thinking for a long time on what to do and finally the idea came to me! I like this one WAY better then the first one. And I hope you all do as well! I know a few of you liked the first version and I'm sorry but I couldn't go on with that anymore ."**  
**~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~**  
_Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?_

_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :(_  
_Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only). _  
_~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke)_  
_There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah!_  
_and_  
_Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called Fanfiction for a reason people!) So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now! Last warning!_  
_Now on with the story-_

* * *

Naru stood on top of the hokage tower trying not to cry. Today was Jiriaya's funeral. He was killed in battle. Tsunade, the council, rookie 9 including Sasuke finally and a few other ninja's who knew the great sanin were there. Naru looked up at the sky, the rain falling lightly on everyone as they stood in silence to honor him.

Sasuke stood next to Sakura and Kakashi bandaged up, he looked down the whole time, not wanting to see the sadness in Naru who lost her almost father figure because of his fight with Itachi. It had gone all wrong, he went after Itachi but Madara had his own plans and had the akatsuki there, Jiriaya showed up with team Kakashi, and team Kurenai led by Kakashi and Yamato. They got in a huge fight resulting in his damage and Jiriaya's death. Itachi was captured and now was in jail waiting trial, Sasuke was on probation and under watch the whole time.

Naru held a flower bouquet, her grip getting tighter and tighter as the time passed and she looked the picture of him.

_I wanted you to keep watching me..._ she shook hard and closed her eyes, she heard a small shuffle and Kakashi's hand landed on her shoulder, she instinctively leaned against his body and warmth.

"Its alright Naru."he whispered, Tsunade walked back, she straightened up and walked forward slowly, Tsunade patted her shoulder lightly, Naru walked up and put the flowers in front of his picture, she looked at it remembering all the training and missions and plain out fun. She remembered calling him a pervert for peeking, or when he made her help with his books in trade of training, she smirked a little then it fell when the image of when she finally got over to him but it was to late. She shook and took a slight step back and cupped a hand over her mouth. Kakashi took a slight step forward, Tsunade glanced at him and nodded, Naru shook her head and ran off the roof of the tower quickly crying, Kakashi took off after her.

The funeral ended shortly after and everyone left, Sasuke was dragged back to the cells with Itachi, who was working on rebuilding their relationship and telling him the truth of the past.

Naru ran blindly to the hokage mountain and fell to her knees and cried hard.

Kakashi found her a few minutes later finally and walked up, he sat next to her, she glanced at him and whimpered.

"Im so weak..."she whispered.  
"No you're not."he said and pulled her closer, she sat almost in his lap, she turned and hugged his chest and cried.

"I feel so alone.."she whispered.

"You're not... you have the teams, Tsunade, and I am here."he whispered.

"But...he was my godfather... he was really the closest thing to a father I had."she whimpered and held him tighter, he wrapped his arms around her and held her closer, he put his chin on top of her head and ran his fingertips in her hair.

"Thank you Kakashi."she whispered.

"Its no problem..."he said, he looked down at her, he gulped and sighed. "Naru..."he said,she looked up at him, he leaned closer and touched his lips to her's she froze then relaxed his hand held her head, she cupped his face, he pulled back, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Kakashi."she whispered.

"Naru... I... I...like you..."he said, he watched her eyes.

"I... like you too..."she whispered, he smiled and pulled her closer he pulled his mask down quickly and pushed his bare lips to hers and closed his eyes, she kissed him back and looked at him.

_I just don't know if I love you..._ she thought, she gripped his hair and kissed him back, he did the same then broke the kiss. He looked at her, she looked down.

"Naru?"he asked.

"I …..just... don't know...-"  
"What?"he asked.

"I don't know if I _love_ you..."she said and looked down, he smiled a little and lifted her face and looked at her.

"Its fine. I will wait... I love you but I can wait..."he whispered, she smiled and kissed his lips again then set her head on his chest staring out. Kakashi held her looking at her and sighed quietly. _Please._ He thought.

* * *

So? Whatcha think? I really like this one better! Tell me what you think if I should continue or not. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**If you recall I posted this story like when I first got on FF and I hated it! Only because it kept jumping to an AU to ninja to AU to ninja etc. so I have been thinking for a long time on what to do and finally the idea came to me! I like this one WAY better then the first one. And I hope you all do as well! I know a few of you liked the first version and I'm sorry but I couldn't go on with that anymore ."**  
~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~_  
__Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?_

_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :( Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only)._  
_ ~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke)_  
_ There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah! and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called Fanfiction for a reason people!) So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now! Last warning!_  
_ Now on with the story-_

* * *

Naru laid on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"_Naru I love you... but I can wait."_ Kakashi's voice sounded in her mind. She rolled over on her stomach and sighed again, and closed her eyes.

_What do I do?Jiriaya I really need you now...why did you leave me._ She thought and a few tears ran down her cheeks, she sniffled and relaxed then fell asleep.

~o0o~

Kakashi laid on his bed and sighed, and closed his eyes.

_I'm so stupid for telling her... I shouldn't of done that to her, she is going through a lot without dealing with her ex - sensei confessing his love for her...dammit._

_Are you freaking out Minato? I am sorry..._ he thought and chuckled imaging when he would die Minato chasing him for falling in love with his baby girl. He fell asleep thinking about what to do.

~o0o~

One week went by no one heard from Naru at all. She stayed in her apartment the whole time all the doors and window locked. They gave her space to do her own grieving her way.

Tsunade sat in the office and sighed.

"Shizune."she said, the woman peeked her head in.

"Yes ma'am?"  
"Fill in for me. I am going out for a bit."she said and got up, Shizune nodded and walked in, Tsunade walked out of the tower and walked through the streets towards Naru's apartment. She got there and knocked on the door for a while, she got frustrated and broke the lock and walked in shutting the door, she walked in and gasped when she seen Naru laying on the ground, she had blood on her body. She picked her up gently and turned her over and seen her wrists cut up and a little more damage on her body, she gasped and panted a few tears dripped down her face, she touched her neck and felt a slight heartbeat.

_Thank you Kyuubi_ she thought and got up, she heard some knocking she ran out and opened the door, Kakashi jumped a little.

"Tsunade-sama?"  
"Perfect. I need you."she said, Kakashi tilted his head and walked in he gasped and ran over and picked her up and held her tight.

"What?"he said.

"I just came in and found her like this. She is still alive barely."she said, Kakashi sighed and stood up with Naru in his arms, they ran out of her apartment and headed to the hospital. Tsunade ordered the nurses around and got Naru a private room and had her cleaned up and hooked up to different machines.

Kakashi sat in the room shaking a little, Tsunade stood there.

"Did she try to commit suicide?"he asked.

"Maybe... probably everything was to much for her to take..."she said, Kakashi slunk a little.

_I helped cause this... dammit..._

Tsunade walked for to find out the results on the test, Kakashi got up and leaned over to her.

"I'm so sorry... I caused this... I am sorry Naru."he whispered, he sat back down staring at her.

Tsunade walked in ten minutes later, she looked at him and sighed.

"What?"he asked.

"It seems she is suffering from a head injury, blood loss, a few internal wounds and mainly mental strain...probably from the death.."she said, Kakashi nodded and looked at her and sighed. _And from me saying I loved her._ He thought to himself.

"I am keeping her monitored. Are you going to stay here?"she asked.

"Probably for a little while longer."he said.

"Alright."she said, she nodded and walked out Kakashi sighed and leaned back in the chair, he looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

Naru fell into a small coma, Kakashi came into her room everyday and stayed there all day then leave around midnight.

Two weeks Itachi was let out of prison on probation, he and Sasuke started to live together in the Uchiha compound. Sasuke was allowed to become a genin again but still had to wait for another nine months until he could take the chunin exams again. Itachi was reinstated in anbu as well being one of the best ones of his year, he wasn't allowed on mission right away he had to prove he was good. Kakashi rejoined anbu and was reinstated as captain and started missions up again. Kakashi was sent on a simple anbu mission that would last for five months.

Tsunade was checking on Naru again when a groan erupted from the girl she stood there and looked at her, Naru groaned and pulled the mask off her face and coughed hard.

"Naru honey?"

"What?"she rasped.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I-"she was cut off when Tsunade smacked her in the head. "What the hell?"she snarled holding her head.

"That is for giving me a heart attack! You brat!"she snarled at her, Naru shook her head and chuckled.

"Sorry sorry..."

"What happened?"she asked and sat in the seat, Naru sighed.

"I'm just... with...ugh..."  
"But honey suicide?"

"I wanted to escape..."  
"There are better ways then death."she said, Naru sighed and looked down. "Is this about-"  
"A little..."  
"What else?"

"I just...there is a lot going on... and I …"she looked down. Tsunade sighed and got up.

"You will be okay... just relax for today. I will be back-"  
"Tsunade-sama?"she asked shaking a little.

"Naru?"  
"I have a request..."  
"What it is?" she asked standing there.

"I …..want to join anbu..."she said and looked at her.

"Why?"  
"I ….need to get stronger..."she said.

"Naru-"  
"I want to get stronger and I need time to go on missions and not worry about things that I can't deal with right now...here..."she said.

"...You know anbu-"  
"I know... but... I want to..."she said and looked her in the eyes.

"_sigh..._"Tsunade walked to the door and opened it, Naru hung her head. "Testing is in a week. You better hope you are better."she said, Naru looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you."Naru said, Tsunade hummed and walked out shutting the door, Naru laid down and sighed.

* * *

So What did you think? I only got one review :( But thank you to _**James1996** _For the review I am glad you like this. :)

So review please I want to know if I am doing a good job on these. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?_

_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :( Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).  
~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke)  
There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah!  
and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called Fanfiction for a reason people!) So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now!  
Last warning! Now on with the story-_

* * *

Two months later Tsunade stood in the anbu meeting area in front of the new rookie anbu. There was five people there, one was Naru who stood in the back.

"Congratulation all five of you for making it into anbu. Your number and weapons will be given to you now, after you all get your anbu tattoo. This will be your most valuable tool when on missions...can anyone tell me why?"she said.

"Because if you are captured you can send the slightest jolt of chakra and umm..."one boy said, Naru looked at him and sighed.

"If you are captured and even if you chakra is taken away chakra is still in the tattoo, in emergency only you can cut the chakra off and it will alert your supervisor which is the hokage and your commanding officer."she finished.

"Very good. Now I know why you made it."Tsunade smiled, Naru smirked a little.

"Alright go get your tattoos then come back."she said, they walked out single file.

"Ibiki?"Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am?"  
"We have to pick a captain..."  
"I was thinking about either Naru or Sora."he said.

"Either would be a good choice."she thought.

"Well Naru had the best results on the field test. You can tell she was taught under Kakashi, she doesn't leave any of them behind... which is good but sometimes-"  
"It can get in the way..."she finished.

"Yes...Sora tested highest on tactical and mind. Naru ranked just barely average..."he said.

"Hmm... what do you think of a simple mission?"  
"Seeing how they work together?"  
"Yes."  
"I like it."he smirked.

The door opened and Naru walked in first followed by Sora then a few minutes later the others.

"Alright you all are officially in anbu come forward to receive your katana, mask and name. When I call you up. Then you may leave and you do not tell anyone."she said, they nodded. Tsunade and Ibiki called them all up one at a time, Sora and Naru were last.

"Naru you are now Kitsune."

"Sora you are now hawk."

they nodded and bowed a little, they took their masks and katana's.

"Now you two will wait one moment."Tsunade said. They paused and looked at them.

"Yes ma'am?"  
"We have decided that the two of you are in line for captain. And we want to see how you both work in the field combining everything you were tested on separately. We are sending you both in and when you come back... we will make out decisions."Tsunade said, they both nodded.

"Come to the office tomorrow 10am. I give you the mission. In uniform."she said. They nodded and walked out.

"Goodbye Kitsune."  
"Hn Bye Hawk."she said and walked out of the building hiding the mask. She went to her apartment and laid down, she stared at the ceiling.

_I am excited I made it... I wonder how Kakashi is doing? Wonder what he is going to say when he finds out..._ she thought about the day of Jiriaya's funeral again and remembered him saying he liked then loved her and she only said she liked him. She sighed and fell asleep easily dreaming about what would happen tomorrow on the mission.

~o0o~

Kakashi sat in the cave he was camped out in, he sighed and thought about Naru. _ I never should of done that...but I couldn't help it...she was so...she is so beautiful. And I think I messed up everything..._

~o0o~

The next morning Naru was up early getting ready for the mission, she got dressed in her uniform, she looked at herself and unpeeled the wrapping around her anbu tattoo. She sighed and pulled her hair into a tight braid, she sighed and glanced at the clock seeing it was almost 10am, she sighed and slid her arm cuffs on then her black gloves, she took her arm armor and her mask and walked to her kitchen she ate her breakfast and looked at the clock again and seen she had ten minutes, she slid her arm guards on and then finally her mask she checked to make sure she had everything, she strapped her weapons on and took off quickly. She arrived and seen Sora, they jumped together and landed in her office exactly at 10:30. Ibiki stood there they both smirked.

"Good, now your mission, there is a bandit on the loose in the forest outside the village he is a slight threat, he is known for his traps. He was last seen about 20 miles from the east gate. Be careful, be quick."she said. They looked at the photo of the man.

"Hai."they said.

"Bring him back alive... dismissed."she said, they nodded and disappeared. They jumped over the building quickly and ran into the woods.

"If he was seen 20 miles from the east gate we should head from the west. He will be heading to the main ones. I believe."Naru said.

"He was seen near the east gate. He will try to enter from the east gate."Sora replied.

"Why? If he was spotted then he will try to go where they least expect it."Naru said.

"Heh! You are a rookie!"  
"So are you!"she snarled back.

"Fine. But I am older."  
"Do you think I care! I am telling you to go from the west."  
"I said at the east hit him head on."Sora snarled.

"Well fine how about we split up!"she snarled.

"Sounds good."he said and took off, Naru growled and took off to the west. She raced through the trees and stopped, she spotted the man sneaking through the bushes. She smirked and slipped down behind him, he looked around and slipped out, he paused and looked around quickly.

"Fools."he said.

"You are the fool."she said and grabbed his shoulder, he gasped and swung around she blocked the blow and pinned him down on the ground and tied him with chakra wires. She hauled him up and walked with him. She headed to the east where Sora was, she heard a weird noise, she walked up and seen a hole in the middle of the path, she sighed and walked up, she looked down and seen Sora spread out wide to keep from falling on the bamboo that was sharpened to a point. She sighed and shook her head, she pinned the bandit to the ground and used chakra to walk down the wall and held her hand out.

"Ahem."she said, he looked up and sighed. She looked at him, he took her hand quickly and she pulled him out.

"You caught him?"he asked.

"Yeah. Just where I said he would be."she said.

"Why come back for me? You could gone in and turned him in and completed the mission."he said, she sighed and looked at him.

"I learned... something when I was a genin.."  
"What was that?"  
"Ninja's who break the rules are scum but those who leave their friends are worst then scum."she said.

"Friends?"  
"Even if we just met and don't always get along you are still a comrade to me. A friend I would hope one day."she said, the man groaned at the conversation, Sora paused and looked at her, he sighed and chuckled.  
"Friends."he said, Naru smirked and they dragged the man back. They pulled him into the hokage office. Tsunade smirked at the two seeing what happened on the mission, another anbu took the prisoner out.

"Well we watched the whole entire thing."she said, Sora winced under the mask. _She won it easily._ He thought. "We have decided... you both will be captains. It has never been done before but you both could learn things from each other."Tsunade said. They nodded and stood there. "Good, you will report to the anbu headquarters at what time Ibiki?"  
"Noon. I will have you squad ready to meet you and practice."he said.

"Hai."they both sounded.

"Dismissed..."Tsunade said, they nodded and disappeared. Naru and Sora appeared on top of the building.

"So Hawk, what do you say about us going out for some drinks tonight?"she said, he looked at her.

"Sounds good."he said.

"9pm?"she said.

"Sure."he nodded.

They nodded and parted ways.

* * *

Newest chapter :)

Thank you to _**Musica Famiglia, No. Just-just. just no**_for reviewing :)

Tell me what you think! Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?_

_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :(  
__Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only). _

_~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke)  
There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah!  
and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called Fanfiction for a reason people!) S  
o if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now! Last warning!  
Now on with the story-_

* * *

Its been three months since Naru joined anbu and became a captain of her team, the team that was the most feared of them all under Kakashi's old team. Sora stepped down as assistant captain and let Naru be the head captain.

~o0o~

Naru laid on her bed relaxing for the day, today was a day off unless they were called in for a mission.

She sighed and closed her eyes, getting some sleep finally. Two hours later there was some knocking on her door, she got up and walked out,she opened it.

"Hawk?"she asked.

"Tsunade-sama has summoned us. We have a big job. We have to be there in 20 minutes."he said.

"Hai thank you."she nodded, he left and she shut the door, she walked back and cleaned up a little and got dressed. She slid her mask on in place and slipped out locking her place up then headed to the hokage office, she arrived first and bowed.

"Always early Kitsune."Tsunade said, she hummed and waited the others showed up and bowed.

"Alright Kitsune, Hawk, Cat, Squirrel. I have a new mission for you four, it will be a tough job. It is in grass, there is a big group of rogue ninja gathered there, I am sending my best team, you all because they are wanted by grass, waterfall and fire. Their threat is high, we do not know much just know they were last ranked as genin so it shouldn't be to hard but be on guard just in case."  
"Hai."Naru said.

"These are the men."she held out some photos, Naru stepped forward and took them she looked at them then handed them to her team. "This is a find and destroy mission. Locate the base, kill them all, then destroy it."she said.

"Hai."they all said.

"Alright dismissed."she said, they disappeared. They got their weapons and met at the gates.

"Alright team let's go."she said, they jumped away through the trees.

They stopped and made a small camp at 11pm, Naru took the shift, she sat there while the others went to sleep, Sora walked out and sat next to her.

"You should be in bed."she said.

"So should you."he said, she snorted and sighed.

"Hawk...why did you step down as captain?"she asked, he looked at her, she glanced at him.

"I wasn't ready for something like that... you had the right stuff for it... I didn't... that's what I told Tsunade-sama and Ibiki."he said, she gave a nod. "And you know you are a kick ass captain... our team being the most powerful for our year."he said and nudged, her she chuckled and looked at the fire.

"I will take the second shift wake up later."he said, she nodded and sat there and looked at the stars, she sighed and Sora got up and laid down in the tent.

Naru sighed and thought about everything these past few months.

_I wonder if Kakashi still feels the same... I just don't want my heart broken. Even though he has never hurt me...he is always there... could it be?_

~o0o~

Kakashi was slowly heading home from his long mission, he still had over three weeks of traveling. He sat by the small fire and stared at the stars, he sighed and relaxed, he thought about Naru the whole time. _I wonder if I would even have a chance... she probably wouldn't even want me... I have killed so many people... I was her sensei... could our love ever last?_

~o0o~

Naru and her team arrived at the base next day, they waited for a few minutes, they were hunkered down in the bushes waiting.

"Cat, Squirrel you two will block the exits, Hawk and I will head in and plant the bombs. You two stop anyone who tries to get out or get in."she whispered, they nodded. "Go."she said,they took off, she and Sora slipped inside and pulled out all the tags and started to plant them in each room around the structure holds. She and Sora jumped into a room.

"Well well...this is interesting,he was right."they turned and seen the whole group standing behind them, she growled and drew her weapon, she growled and waited they attacked first, they fought a little slipped backwards towards the entrance, she glanced at Hawk, Cat and Squirrel and gave a small nod, they gave one back and disappeared quickly. They appeared at the entrance they ran out and stopped when the men were all out there. They growled Naru moved first and got in a fight with the leader, he was difficult even for her. She grunted and kicked him back into a few others, a yelp of pain had her look when she seen Cat with a sword in her stomach, she growled and seen more men coming for their reinforcements.

"Hawk!"she said, and blocked another attack.

"Kitsune?"  
"Get everyone out of here go back to the village!"She said.

"No!"  
"Do as your captain says!"she snarled and stabbed the man, he stumbled back and fell.

"But-  
"Now!"she snarled. "Get Cat and go home!"  
"What about you?"  
"I will be fine!"she said, he nodded and grabbed Cat, he and Squirrel jumped away, he looked back and seen Naru fighting. He raced away quickly needing to get Cat to a hospital quickly.

Naru watched them leave and continued to fight, she was hit in the back, then a sharp pain, she looked down and seen a stab wound in leg, she growled and was instantly overwhelmed and went down.

~o0o~

Sora and the team raced to the nearest hospital and got Cat checked in and healed up slightly. Sora panted and looked down.

"She will be alright."Squirrel said, he sighed and nodded. They waited then got Cat healed enough to continue the long journey back to Konoha. "I don't to stop unless completely necessary."he said, they nodded, he and Squirrel helped Cat move through the trees on their way back to the village to give Tsunade the news and hope to be able to go back for her.

~o0o~

"Well well you are a very pretty anbu agent... a little to pretty for it. No wonder you wear a mask."a man taunted her, she glared at him. She was hanging by her hands from the ceiling, she was still dressed much to her surprise, she was kept paralyzed and her chakra was taken out. She wore her tight anbu shirt on and pants, her armor was laying on the ground a few feet away from her, she panted hard, she made sure to seal her mask to her face so they couldn't take it off. A man walked in, she shook inwardly when he unwound his whip, she bit her lip tight and closed her eyes feeling the first punishing hit.

* * *

So... there was no reviews ... :|  
So please review its makes me work faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :( Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).  
~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke)  
There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah! and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called **Fanfiction** for a reason people!)  
So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now! Last warning!  
Now on with the story-

**_This chapter contains flashback of her and Kakashi from the past. Also includes Jiriaya's death._**

* * *

Naru hung in the cell panting and coughing hard, she had whip marks littering her body for not answering their questions or kicking them.

_Maybe this is it..._she lifted her head sluggishly, she panted hard and coughed again. _I never even got a chance with Kakashi... he told me he loved me...and all I said...was I don't know... what do I need to be unsure about? That was so stupid...maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. _

**You're afraid of heartbreak.**

_You can still talk?_

**Barely... not really.**

_Hmm...well just rest..._ she thought. _It's true I am afraid of heartbreak I mean... I just... I don't want to put my heart out for someone and have it snapped in half._ She thought, she heard steps and relaxed.

"Ready to answer our questions my dear?"the voice rang, she ignored it and felt a stinging of a senbon being stabbed into her leg, she didn't make one noise of pain, she closed her eyes.

_Kakashi._ She thought

~o0o~

"_How can I except that?"_

"_Well even if you don't except it...still it did happen Naru."he said and put his hand on her head._

_~o0o~_

"_As ninja the things we encounter are never easy...save your anger... for the next enemy."he said as he held her arm._

_~o0o~_

"_You all have grown...Naru... you have grown the most."Kakashi said after they beat Zabuza, she smiled big. _

_~o0o~_

"_I know this is a bit sudden but I recommend all three of you for the chunin exams, these are these application forms."he said holding out the papers. _

"_Alright! Kakashi-sensei you rock!"Naru yelled and jumped into his arms, he stuttered and pulled her off._

_~o0o~_

"_Hey Kakashi-sensei?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you teach me that trick you taught Sasuke? The chidori?"  
"Its not that easy but let's try."he smiled, she smiled and he tried to teach her how. _

_~o0o~_

"_Kakashi-sensei.."she rasped, he glanced back at her as he jumped through the trees. _

"_Hmm?"  
"Where's Sasuke?"she said, he shook his head no, she sighed and closed her eyes again._

_~o0o~_

"_Naru if you do this training, you will surpass me."Kakashi said looking at her, she gasped and looked at her. _

"_You?"  
"Mmhmm."he said, she smiled big at him. _

_~o0o~_

"_I believe you are the only one who can pass the fourth hokage."he said, she gasped and smiled at him then created more clones._

"_I gotta say Naru... I am really starting to fall in love with you."he said, she gasped and blushed then her jutsu blew up in her face. _

"_Dammit! Why do you have to say that! I was so close! You saying something like that geez!"  
"Relax."he said, she blushed and yelped. _

_~o0o~_

_Naru jumped over to where Jiriaya was last standing fighting the paths of Pein. She jumped over and threw some rasenshuriken at the Pein's. They scattered and they got the upper hand on the fight. Naru jumped over followed by Kakashi protecting her, she stopped suddenly he jumped and looked he froze, she shook hard and panted, Jiriaya laid there his body stabbed the the rods from Pein, she shook hard. The others captured both Itachi and Sasuke and knocked them out, they came over and stopped when they seen it. Naru panted and walked forward a little, he looked at her and smiled. _

"_Naru... I... I'm sorry."he rasped and slumped, she shook hard and gasped and Kakashi moved forward and touched her arm, she turned quickly and pressed into his chest and cried hard, she slunk down, he pulled her back and slunk down, she cried hard. _

"_Its alright Naru... shh..."he whispered and held her tight, he looked over at the sanin's body. She cried harder and harder until she passed out, then woke up in the hospital with Kakashi sitting next to her. _

_~o0o~_

"_Kakashi."she whispered. _

"_Naru... I... I...like you..."he said, he watched her eyes. _

"_I... like you too..."she whispered, he smiled and pulled her closer he pulled his mask down quickly and pushed his bare lips to hers and closed her eyes, she kissed him back and looked at him. _

"_Naru?"he asked. _

"_I …..just... don't know...-"  
"What?"he asked. _

"_I don't know if I love you..."she said, and looked down, he smiled a little and lifted her face and looked at her. _

"_Its fine. I will wait... I love you but I can wait..."he whispered._

Naru opened her eyes and gasped in pain again, she slumped even more, they were gone but her body was screaming in pain, she sighed and whimpered.

_I will never see Kakashi again will I? Never tell him that I love him._ She thought and closed her eyes again.

* * *

Newest chapter :)

I liked this one ;D

Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Full summary:**The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :(

**Warnings:**M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).

**~(A/N)~**I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke)  
There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah! and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called **Fanfiction** for a reason people!)  
So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now! Last warning! Now on with the story-

* * *

Kakashi trudged up to the gates and walked in then through the streets, he headed to the hokage office, he saw Ibiki head in there, he groaned but still headed up. He got to the door and heard talking, he knocked.

"Enter."she said, he walked in and bowed.

"Inu you are back. Unharmed I take it?"  
"Hai ma'am."he said.

"Report?"he stood up and groaned he handed it to her. "I thought you said you weren't hurt."she said, he looked at them.

"Just sore. Sleeping on rocks for a while doesn't agree to much with your back."he said, she nodded.

"Well I will give you-" the door slammed open they looked and saw Sora standing there panting hard, followed by the still wounded Cat and Squirrel, Tsunade's heart dropped a little, she glanced at Ibiki, he had just come in to talk to her about Naru and her team.

"Hawk, Cat, Squirrel? What is going on?"she asked, Kakashi stepped to the side and stood there.

"We..."Hawk said he gulped.

"Squirrel take Cat to the hospital."Tsunade said. He nodded and bowed, he took her out and shut the door. _These must be the new rookies._ Kakashi thought.

"What's going on?"  
"We made it there and it seemed like they knew we were there...they attacked us, they were faster then anyone knew... they... have the captain..."he said.

"She is a prisoner?"  
"Yes."

"You left your captain?"  
"Cat was hurt and she ordered us..."he said looking down.

"When was the last time you seen or spoke to her?"  
"A little over a week. We would have been sooner but Cat's wounds were serious."he said.

Tsunade sighed and opened her mouth, suddenly there was a glow,Tsunade pulled out the scrolls for each of her anbu and seen the seal glowing on Naru's, she sighed.

"Inu."she said, Kakashi straightened.

"Yes?"  
"I know you just got back but do you think you are up for a rescue mission..."she said looking at him.

"If you want me to ma'am."he said nodding.

"Alright...Hawk Inu... you two go back and rescue Kitsune. Bring her home alive."she said, they nodded. "Leave immediately."she said, they nodded and disappeared.

They raced through the trees, Sora took a solider pill and gave one to Kakashi, he took it and they moved faster.

"Where is the base?"he asked.

"About 5 miles from the Kannabi bridge in earth."he said,Kakashi faltered a little.

"Ugh...H..hai."he said, they set out faster. _I haven't been there since... Obito's death..._ he thought. They traveled all day and night and finally the next day arrived at the hideout waiting.

"Kitsune and I set up the bombs in the building, it only is one story under ground."he whispered, Kakashi gave a nod.

"You come with me, I will locate...ugh..."  
"Kitsune."  
"Kitsune and when I find her, activate the bombs and get out."

"What about you?"  
"Don't worry about that." he said, Sora nodded and they got up and slipped inside, Kakashi ran through the halls in the shadows. Sora followed him, he found the cells and Sora watched, Kakashi nodded and he jumped away, Kakashi slipped inside and found the girl hanging there, he found her outfit and weapons, he sliced the chains, she fell and he caught her, he heard the rumbling, and shouts then heard steps, he stepped into the shadows. People ran past and stopped.

"The girl she is gone!"

"Who cares!"another said and pushed him some of the ceiling fell and crushed them Kakashi jumped away when some crumbled down next to him, he focused his chakra and moved fast, the building came down, he dodged a lot of rubble, he made it out then the place sunk down, he stopped and panted hard, he looked down at the girl and sighed. He spotted Sora in the bushes, he ran over and jumped in the bushes.

"Kitsune!"he yelled, Kakashi set her down and looked at her, she didn't react to the voice.

"She may have been poisoned."Kakashi said, Sora nodded and looked at her, he took her things and stood, Kakashi put her on his back and held her tight, they nodded and took off quickly.

"Can you keep going or do you need rest?"Kakashi asked.

"Maybe a short breather."Sora panted, he nodded and hopped down, Sora panted hard and pulled his mask a little and coughed hard then went over to a bush and puked.

"You need to take it easy. We will be fine stopping for one night."Kakashi said.

"But Kitsune-"  
"She will understand. If she is a captain she has probably been in things like this before-"  
"She is a rookie too."he said, Kakashi froze.

"A rookie as a captain?"  
"She showed the best makings of a captain and there was no one else who could fill the role."he said, he stood up and stepped back and sat down, Kakashi set the girl down, he looked at her and blinked a little.

_This scent..is so familiar..._ he thought, they sat down and rested for a while, they kept her covered up and warm, she was panting hard and coughing a lot, but they couldn't get the mask off. The next morning they were taking off again heading full speed back to the village. They raced through the trees Sora watched Kakashi as he held Naru and hopped from tree to tree.

_Naru._ He thought, they arrived at the village the next day at 7pm, they were panting and dirty and tired, they went to the hospital, Sora ran and got Tsunade. Kakashi got a room for the girl and they peeled her torn up clothes off and started to heal all the whip marks, Tsunade came in and Sora came in, he and Kakashi stood in the room to the side waiting, they slunk down in exhaustion. Tsunade got the poison cleaned from her system.

"Tsunade-sama we are unable to remove the mask."a nurse said, Kakashi sighed wanting to go home.

"Hawk, Inu go on its okay you did good. Thank you."she said, they nodded and left, she placed a chakra hand on the mask and slowly undid Naru's chakra revealing her dirty face from her blood. Tsunade started to clean her face then got her hooked up to a few monitors and a breathing machine and locked the room and put it under guard.

~o0o~

Kakashi went home and changed, he sighed when he got out of his anbu uniform and took a long hot shower after 5 months, he sighed under the water, he got out and changed into some baggy clothes. He walked out of his apartment and headed to Naru's. He got there and knocked it was never answered, he tested the door and felt the seal, he nodded. _She must be on a mission...hmm_ he thought, he sighed and went home and fell asleep instantly on his bed.

* * *

So... there was no reviews... :/ xP

I want reviews!  
Sneak: Kakashi starts acting like Bakashi with Naru.

So review! :p


	7. Chapter 7

Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :(  
Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).

~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke)  
There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah!  
and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called **Fanfiction** for a reason people!) So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now!

Last warning! Now on with the story-

* * *

Naru groaned and blinked a few times, she coughed hard, and squinted because of the brightness.

_Am I dead?_ She thought.

"How are you doing honey?"Tsunade asked, she looked and saw her and gave small smile, Tsunade pulled the oxygen mask off, Naru took a deep breath and sighed.

"I've been better."she rasped, she sat up slowly.

"Careful you are still healing."she said, Naru nodded and cleared her throat, she handed her some water, she drank a little.

"What happened?"  
"It seems like they knew what was going on, where we would be everything..."she said.

"Hmm..."  
"Cat got hurt and I told them to retreat so I could hold them off so they could get her healed up, I was attacked by all of them and overwhelmed."she said.

"What did they do? I mean did they..."  
"No...just whipping and questioning.."she said, Tsunade stood up and grabbed some lotion.

"Look at me."she said,Naru looked up,she put some of the lotion on her face and rubbed it. "You sealing your mask was brilliant, but it did some damage."she said, Naru nodded.

"They questioned me... and everything..."  
"Why did you alert us?"  
"One I knew I wouldn't of been able to make it out but two other things one they were bringing in a mind reader and two... I think they knew about Kyuubi."she said, Tsunade looked at her shocked. "I didn't know if they would be able to pull him out... so I wanted to get it to you..."she said.

"Alright I am just glad you are okay... Hawk came in there almost panicking."she said, Naru smiled a little.

"Is he the one who brought me back?"she asked.

"It was Hawk and Inu."  
"Who?"  
"Kakashi."she said, Naru froze.

"He doesn't know does he?"she said.

"No... no...why?"  
"I just don't want to...well I do but... I... just... don't want...could I...- ugh..?"  
"Its alright... I get it, its fine."she said. "Well anyway it seems you already healed...how do you feel?"

"Alright."she said.

"Well I think you will be well enough to get out of here."she said.

"How long was I here?"  
"Three days."she said, Naru looked at her shocked and sighed, Tsunade smirked she held out some sweatpants and Naru smiled and slid them on. She got up and sighed, they walked out together.

"Why don't you come with me, Hawk will be happy to see you...he has been filling in."she said, Naru nodded, they walked into the office and sat there.

"Hawk."she said, he appeared bowing.

"Yes ma'am."

"I thought you might want to see someone."she said, he looked up and seen Naru, she smiled he went over and pulled her into a hug.

"Dammit don't do that to me!"he snarled, she chuckled and hugged him, he stiffened and pulled away. "Sorry."he said. She chuckled, Tsunade snorted.

"Hawk."she said, he looked at her.

"Your replacement came in. change and go home."she said. He nodded and left, Naru waited, he came back in with a bag she smiled and they walked quickly, Tsunade smirked at them and started to do her work.

~o0o~

Kakashi wandered the streets reading his book when Naru's laugh filled his ears, he perked up and looked, he froze when he seen her walking next to a guy, he was smiling as she laughed, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he shook his head and walked away before she stopped him.

Naru looked around while she laughed, she spotted Kakashi she smiled and was about to call him when she seen his posture, he looked pissed off, she watched him.

"So Naru what do you want to do?"Sora asked.

"Really I think I am gonna go home. I wanna sleep in my bed."she said, he chuckled and walked to her house with him, he seen it was close to evening time.

"Do you want to get some food or anything? I doubt you have eaten yet."

"Nah. I'm not really hungry.. and I have some ramen if I do get hungry."she said and smiled. He nodded then perked up.

"Oh I forgot here."he said, she looked at him, he dug in his bag and pulled out her mask, clothes and small sword.

"Oh thank you."she said, and took them, he smiled and rubbed his head.

"Alright good night Naru."he said and ruffled her hair, she huffed and smiled, she waved and shut the door. She sat down and sighed for a while, she looked around and relaxed, she got up and stuffed her anbu gear in her bag and walked out, she set her sights for Kakashi's apartment, she smiled big and arrived, she seen a small light on, she knocked on the door and waited. Finally the door opened Kakashi stood there looking at her.

"Hey Kakashi!"she smiled.

"Hn."he said.

"What did you turn into Sasuke or something?"she said and laughed a little and looked at him.

"Hn."he said again.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in? Or do I have to stay out here and talk?...unless you have company!"  
"No... its fine..."he said, he stepped back, she seen he looked a little upset. She walked in and pulled her shoes off, he sat down on the couch, she sat on the seat close to it.

"Are you alright?"she asked.

"Just fine."he said and looked to the side.

"Well...okay? …...um anyway I wanted to ….ugh...tell you some good news..."she said smiling.

"Oh I already seen it."he snapped a little,she looked at him.

"You have? Well are you happy for me?"

"Happy for you? Naru are you serious!"he snapped and glared at her, she looked at him shocked.

"Kakashi I thought you might be proud of me!"she said.

"Why would I be proud!"  
"Because I am finally growing up!"she snarled.

"...You know what... why don't you just go back to him."he said quietly.

"What?"she asked.

"Go back and celebrate with your little boyfriend or whatever! I don't care about it anymore."he said, she looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"she asked standing up, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Just get out! I don't want to hear about it."  
"What's going on with you?"she asked.

"I've had my heartbroken..."he whispered.

"What?"she asked.

"You are really good! You make me wait and wait then you want to come over and tell me about him."

"Him? What? Dammit you bastard!"she yelled.

"I don't wanna he-"  
"No you are going to hear it copy ninja! I came over to tell you the news that I am in anbu! I don't have a boyfriend! I am in anbu and I am a captain! You should know me! You just rescued me! I was happy to tell you! Now I don't care anymore!"she said, she started to cry and ran out, he gasped and stared at the open door she just ran out.

_Stupid!_ He thought, he got up and slid his shoes on and walked out heading to her place.

Naru ran home crying hard, she shut the door and jumped on her bed and started to cry hard into her pillow. _Stupid idiot! He is always a damn jerk!_ She thought, she cried harder then passed out.

Kakashi walked to her apartment and knocked for a while but she didn't answer.

~o0o~

The next morning Naru woke up, she looked at her reflection, her eyes were puffy and red from crying all night, she walked away and went into the bathroom and took a shower, she thought about Kakashi and growled she punched the wall hard and cried, her hand throbbed hard, she fell on her knees and cried. After a while she got out and got dressed, she wrapped her hand up and walked out, she wore a tank top and some shorts, she walked to the hokage tower she knocked on the door.

"Enter."she walked in and shut it, Sora stood there about to put his mask on.

"Naru!"he smiled, she looked at him then looked down. "Naru?"he asked gently.

"Hawk...just deliver these letters then you have the rest of the day off."Tsunade said, he nodded and slid his mask on and took them and disappeared.

"What's wrong?"Tsunade asked, Naru's face crumpled a little and she cried, Tsunade got up and sat her in the seat. "What happened?"she asked spotting her hand.

"Hatake."she whispered.

"What did he do?"

"I tried to tell him and he was jerk...he thought I was dating someone...and he ...was just...such...ugh...an asshole!"she snarled through tears.

"What did he say?"  
"He said I broke his heart and-"  
"Whoa whoa what?"  
"Yeah...he ugh...confessed he liked me... the day of Jiriaya's funeral... I said I like him but I don't know if I love him and he said he would wait..."

"Oh."  
"He said I broke his heart because I guess he seen me with Sora yesterday... and he said he didn't care about me anymore."she cried, Tsunade rubbed her back lightly.

"Shh...he was an idiot... don't let him upset you so much... I don't even understand why-"  
"Because I love him."she said, Tsunade looked at her.

"Honey-"  
"No... when I was captured... I kept thinking about him and all the times he was there for me..and everything and I planned on tell him about anbu then telling him... but... I..."she cried again, she rubbed her back. Naru sat there sniffling a while longer then finally sat up a little. Tsunade leaned against her desk and waited.

"Do you have any missions?"she asked.

"I do but not for you."  
"But-"  
"You are under stress! You wouldn't be able to focus and you would probably get yourself and others killed plus you are still on resting vacation."she said, Naru sighed and nodded, she stood up and sighed.

"Get some rest, work out but don't push yourself."she said.

"Hai."Naru said, she walked out slowly and ran into Sora.

"Hey...you wanna help me workout today?"he asked, she looked at him and smiled.

"Sure."she said, he smiled and they walked to the training grounds.

* * *

no reviews... at all... nothing... :(

So... I want you to review...

But whatever if you don't then.. well I just wont update i guess... *shrugs*


	8. Chapter 8

Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :( Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).

~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke) There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah! and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called **Fanfiction** for a reason people!) So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now!

Last warning! Now on with the story-

**So I am in a good mood so I am giving you not 1 not 2 but 3 new chapters today! :) **

* * *

Naru and Sora worked out for a while then sat down and rested, she leaned against a tree panting, Sora laid next to her panting.

"That was a good workout.."she panted.

"Yeah."he said. "Naru?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What's wrong?"he asked.

"Just...got a little hurt... its nothing.."she said and smiled at him, he hummed and relaxed again.

"Naru."she looked and seen Kakashi walking towards them, she groaned and looked away. "Naru?...can we talk?"he asked.

"Ugh...Naru... I will see ya later I guess."Sora said, she looked at him and smiled, he left she pulled her legs up and set her chin down on her knees, Kakashi walked forward and sat next to her.

"Naru."he said and touched her arm, she jerked it away. "Please... I am sorry please talk to me."  
"I thought you said you didn't care..."she said and looked away.

"I was being an idiot please." Naru looked at him, he looked at her.

"I was just trying to tell you the news... you were gone at the time..."she said sniffling a little.

"I'm sorry... I had seen you with that guy... I was hurt... I thought you were dating him..."  
"He is my partner...we hang out...but as friends... I thought you would see that."she said.

"I … should of I am sorry... I just jumped to conclusions."he said.

"I was happy to tell you I made it into anbu... I am a captain..."she said quietly.

"Really?"he asked.

"Like I said I was the one you rescued...like normal..."she said and looked down.

"Naru... that... was... it...-... I am sorry."he said,she looked at him.

"Why did you get so mad?"she said.

"I thought you were dating that kid...and I was hurt because you said you needed time and you didn't know if you loved me... and I got... jealous I guess."he said and looked down. "Its not my business if you are -mmph!"he said when she jumped on him and pressed her lips to his covered ones, he looked at her then pulled her back and ripped his mask down and kissed her again, she sat on his chest and deepened the kiss, getting his taste that she really didn't get the first kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and moaned a little when she nipped his lip. She broke the kiss and looked at him, he looked at her panting, she blushed.

"You are such an idiot."she said, he smiled and leaned up and kissed her again. He sat up and broke the kiss she sat in his lap, she wrapped her arms around his chest and sighed.

"So... how did you do on the test?"he asked.

"Good... I finished first."she said.

"How did you become captain...they usually only allow experienced anbu take the position."he said.

"You..."  
"Huh?"he asked leaning back to look at her.

"The lesson you taught me... Sora and I were on a testing mission and I was right, but I didn't go in with the prisoner until I got him... and I said what you taught me..and we both became captain ...but he stepped down."she said, he smiled and nodded.

"How about we get some food and relax?"he said.

"Sure."she said and got up, he followed and pulled his mask up, she grabbed her stuff and they walked away and got some food, they walked to her place and ate there.

Naru found herself sitting on Kakashi's lap on the couch as they watched some tv, she smiled at the feeling of his body pressed against hers.

"What are you smiling about?"he asked.

"Just happy."she said and leaned back, he smiled and kissed her head. An hour later they still sat there just relaxing.

"I better get going..."he said, she sat up and looked at him.

"Or... ugh... you... c..could stay...h...here...w...w...with me.."she said blushing a little, he looked at her and smiled.

"Or I could say here with you."he whispered and kissed her, she smiled and got up and walked back to her room, Kakashi smiled. Naru changed her sheets and came out.

"You coming?"she asked, he smiled and turned the lights out and walked back, he pulled his shirts off and put them on her chair, she changed into a long shirt and waited, he got on her bed first then she got on, she cuddled on his side, he smiled and held her as they fell asleep in each others arms.

~o0o~

Naru woke up to some knocking on the door, she groaned Kakashi was still there, he opened his eyes a little, she growled and got up walking to the door, she opened it an anbu stood there.

"Tsunade-sama needs to speak to you. Anbu."he said, she nodded and shut the door. She sighed and walked back she walked to the closet and pulled her outfit out.

"What are you doing?"he asked.

"Tsunade wants me... a meeting."she said, she walked into her bathroom and turned the shower on and jumped in, she washed up quickly and wrapped the towel around her and found her underwear and bra and walked back in, she slid those on and walked out with the towel loosely around her, Kakashi was sitting there, she looked at him and smiled, he stared at her body making her fidgeted a little, she grabbed her shirt.

"Do you have to stare at me like that?"she asked.

"Yes... because this is a sight I don't want to forget."he rumbled, she smiled and crawled on the bed and he laid down, she leaned down.

"Really..."she whispered, she bent down nipped his ear and ran her hands on his chest softly, he moaned at her nails, she smiled and purred, he closed his eyes when her tongue licked his neck he moaned again when she nipped, then it was gone, he opened his eyes quickly he looked at her, she smiled pulled her pants on slowly, he grabbed her and pulled her on the bed, she gasped and looked at him.

"Kakashi!"she said. He smiled and bent down and licked the skin then nipped at it, he sucked on the skin, she shook and gasped and gripped his shoulders. He pulled back and smiled, she growled a little with a dark blush on her face.

She grumbled and got up, he sat there and looked at her, he sighed, she pulled her shirt on and looked at him seeing the look he was giving.

"What?"  
"I... I..."  
"What?"she asked and sat on the bed.

"I don't want you to go..."  
"I have to.."  
"No... please..."he said.

"Kakashi... I am in anbu... I have to."she said.

"Please..."  
"What am I suppose to do?"she asked and got up a pulled her armor and vest on, she grabbed her mask. "What am I suppose to do Kakashi... quit?"she asked sliding the mask on.

"Yes."  
"What?"she said.

"Naru... please... I don't want you hurt..."  
"Kakashi I am grown-"  
"You are 18!"he said.

"You were 16!"she yelled.

"But-"  
"Kakashi... I needed this... just...let it be..."she said. "I can't quit... I am a captain... I have only been in here for almost six months."  
"Naru I just don't want you to go through-"  
"Kakashi... don't."she said.

"But-"

"Just don't! If you can't see me adult enough that I am fine in anbu...maybe this isn't a good idea with us."she said, she grabbed her sword and disappeared leaving Kakashi sitting on her bed in shock at her words. He sighed and looked down he rubbed his head a little.

~o0o~

Naru appeared in the hokage's office and bowed.

"You are late."she said.

"My apologizes ma'am."she said.

"I guess I can over look it...seeing you finally found someone."she said smirking, Naru shot her head up in shock.

"Wha-"  
"You have a hickey... and since you are late... I am guessing... you are with Hatake."

"I don't know."she said.

"Why?"  
"He wants me to quit... he doesn't think I can handle it..."she said and sighed.

"He is an idiot... anyway... in three days you and your team will have one more person on your team."  
"Who?"

"Raven!" a blur appeared and a man bowed. "This will be your captain. Remove your mask and show her."he said, the man stood up, Naru looked at him he pulled his mask off and she was greeted with Itachi's face.

"Itachi?"she said, he nodded.

"Kitsune."Tsunade said, she shook her head and pulled her's off.

"Naru?"Itachi said, she smiled and nodded, he looked down and pulled his mask on. "If that is all I must get back to Sasuke ma'am."he said.

"Hai." he disappeared.

"What was that about?"Naru said.

"I think he may have had a small crush on you... he blushes around you sometimes."she said, Naru blushed hard and looked down. "You are quite popular with crushes with guys."she said, Naru blushed harder. "Anyway that was it."

"Is he replacing someone or-"  
"Yeah...Cat... she realized when she woke up it was to much and resigned."she said, Naru looked down.

"It's not your fault.. she didn't want to risk it anymore. She said she would rejoin when she is stronger. She was only a chunin..."she said, Naru nodded and sighed.

"Alright Baa-chan... I guess I gotta go get in a fight with Kakashi I guess..."she shrugged.

"Don't beat him up to bad."she said, Naru laughed and fixed her mask then disappeared.

~o0o~

Kakashi left her apartment and went to the flower shop, Ino was there.

"Hiya Kakashi!"she smiled, he nodded and walked up.  
"I need a good flower bundle...saying I am sorry."he said, she smiled and walked out, he followed her, she pulled out a few different flowers, he watched her then she paused.

"Price range?"  
"Not cheap.."he said, she nodded and got a few more. Finally she had a few red roses, cherry blossoms some lotus flowers and a few more, she arranged them, he got purple wrapping and a orange and blue bow. He smiled and paid then took them and walked out, Ino smiled and squealed a little.

Kakashi headed back to the apartment and seen her inside, he walked up and opened the door, she glanced at him and continued to cook.

"Naru..."he said, hiding the flowers behind his back.  
"What?"she snapped.

"Please... I am sorry..."he said and walked up, she looked at him, he sighed and pulled the flowers out she blushed and looked at them then at him, he smiled, she took them and put them in water.

"I am so sorry Naru... I wasn't... I … just don't want you hurt... I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt or died...and I could of done something... I didn't mean it as a jab that you are weak or anything..."he said, he cupped her face and pulled his mask down, he kissed her, she kissed back and pushed him a little, she smiled and broke the kiss, she grabbed his hand and walked to the bedroom, he almost jumped in happiness. She sat on the bed.

"Are you sure Naru?"he asked.

"Very."she whispered and kissed him again, he pushed her back a little and kissed her neck she moaned and leaned back he crawled over her and nipped her skin lightly she arched a little and gasped. He chuckled and slid his hands up her shirt a little and she let out a purr.

~o0o~

Kakashi laid in her bed next to Naru who was asleep, he smiled at her sleeping face and touched her smooth cheek again. _I finally got my Naru._ He thought, he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep cuddling with her.

* * *

Three chapters today! Wow! Don't expect it all the times I am only doing this because it is my birthday tomorrow and I am in good mood so You all can be happy too! :D

Review! But after this the update might be on a bit of a break because I am working on this plus 10+ other stories! 0.0'

But still review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :( Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).

~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke) There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah! and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called **Fanfiction** for a reason people!) So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now!

Last warning! Now on with the story-

* * *

Naru woke up later that night and looked at Kakashi laying there sleeping next to her holding her tight. She smiled slightly and sighed, she wiggled a little and held him then closed her eyes again.

Kakashi opened his eyes when the sunlight hit his eyes, he groaned and covered his eyes, he felt around the bed was empty, he sat up and looked around, he looked down and seen he was naked, the memories flashed in his mind of him and Naru yesterday, he sat there with a stupid grin on his face. He heard noises and a few curses, he got up and found his boxers and slid them on, he walked out rubbing his face, he seen her cooking she wore his blue shirt, he smiled and cleared his throat, she looked at him and smiled.

"Morning."he said.

"Morning."she said smiling.

"You cooking?"he asked.

"Yep."she smiled and turned back to the food and continued to cook Kakashi stood there watching her.

"Want me to help?"he asked.

"If you want."she shrugged, he walked forward and got the dishes out, he set them down and leaned against the counter. She finished and put it on the plates, he got drinks out and sat down next to her.

"What do you have to do today?"he asked.

"Um... I think I have to practice with my new team."she said.

"New team?"  
"Yeah...that's why I was called in...Cat dropped it..."she said, looking down.

"Oh.."  
"After the mission...she said she wasn't strong enough yet."she said and sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. She is alive and so are you."he said and kissed her head.

"Yeah I guess..."  
"Who is your new teammate?"  
"Raven."she said, Kakashi looked at her curious."Itachi."she said, he looked at her his face showed he was shocked but also nervous. "What?"she asked smiling.

"They are letting him in anbu.."he said.

"Yeah I am his captain."she said smiling, he chuckled.  
"Well...-"  
"I think he likes me..."she said smiling and chuckled a little.

"What?"he said.

"Yesterday... he took his mask off so we could meet, I took mine off and ugh...he blushed hard and took off quickly."she said chuckling and looked at him, she froze the smile dropped when she seen he was pissed. "Kakashi?"she said he growled, she touched his cheek, he blinked a little.

"What?"  
"What? What's with you? You just got like an evil look in your eyes."she said.

"Oh...its nothing..."  
"Tell me you liar."she said.

"Just being possessive."he said, she scoffed and laughed, he smiled, she elbowed him.

"Don't worry if he tries anything I will put him through hell."she said, he nodded a little, she got up and slid in his lap, he looked at her. "I promise I wont hurt you. I wouldn't dream of it."she said, he smiled and kissed her a few times, each time they got deeper and a little sloppier.

"The... breakfast..."she managed.

"It can wait."he rumbled and picked her up and carried her to the room. He set her on the bed and kissed her neck she moaned and arched up he slid his hands up the shirt and cupped her breast, she moaned and arched higher. She moaned a little lower when he ran his finger over the pebbled peaks, she bit her lip, he pushed the shirt up higher and higher until he could see her chest and latched on to her nipple and sucked hard, she gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair, he bit making her tug a little, he let it go with a pop and moved to the other one and repeated, she tugged his hair hard a few times, he smiled and kissed down her stomach nipping a few times feeling her stomach tighten a little, he leaned down and licked above her clit, making her arch up for more, he ran his finger over her lips finding her wet, he smiled and slipped one finger in her heat making her gasp and moan, he curled it a little making her gasp and shake, she lifted her hips begging silently for more, he slid another finger in she moaned and moved against them, he bent down and licked at her button, she gasped and shook, he felt her walls tighten around his fingers, he sucked and teased it with his tongue. She gasped and came around his fingers, he smiled and pulled his fingers out and licked them clean then bent down and licked her lips clean, she was shaking and moaning, he pulled his boxers back down and rubbed his tip up and down her slit making her moan and cry his name out. He smiled and slid in slowly, she moaned and gripped his shoulders, he leaned over her and smiled as he drove into her slowly, she moaned and arched, he balanced himself on one hand and lifted her closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, he moved a little faster making her moan, he opened his sharingan to watch her face, he looked down and moaned at the images, he growled and moved harder, she moaned and cried out a little, she slipped down and laid there biting her lip. He kept up the faster pace then slowed down teasing her until she was almost screaming for him, he moved faster then before, making her body heave a little with each thrust.

Soon he was as his peak, he moved faster, she moaned louder."I hope you are close baby."he growled, she looked at him and moaned, he pinched her clit she gasped and tightened around him and came around him, he gasped and moaned as she tightened around him, he growled her name and came filling her inside, she moaned and shook, he panted and leaned over her and shook a little, she had her eyes closed.

He laid down on top of her gently and held her close listening to her fast beating heart. They laid there in peace when a rumble announced from her stomach, she blushed hard and covered her face, he looked up and chuckled.

"Come on now let's eat breakfast."he said and got up she got up blushed hard and pulled his shirt back down and walked out, he pulled his boxers back on and walked out, she reheated the food and sat down, she ate the rest of her dish, he ate his and leaned back, she smiled and started to clean up, he walked over and picked her up she whined thinking he wanted to go again, he set her on the couch and patted her head, he started to clean up, she smiled and leaned back relaxing.

He sat down and leaned in and kissed her again, she smiled and leaned against him, there was a knock at the door, she sighed and got up, she opened it, Sora stood there he went stiff, she tugged at the shirt a little.

"Yes?"

"Ugh...we...um...we have -"he shook his head a little. "We have to meet and practice together... I didn't know when you would be there...she said there would be another team training with us...she said to come to her office once you get a change...chance! Chance umm sorry... yeah."he said and scratched his head a little.

"Okay. I will be there in a bit."she said, he nodded and stuttered a goodbye and left, she chuckled and shut the door. "Am I that distracting?"she asked, he looked at her then let out a small hum. "I gotta get ready."she said and walked back to her room, Kakashi let his death grip of his book fall, he shook in anger with the boy who was staring at his Naru like that. _She didn't even really care... _ he thought, he heard a knock. "Kashi can you get that?"she asked, he got up and opened the door another anbu stood there.

"Yes?"he asked.

"Kakashi-san. Tsunade has summoned you anbu."he said.

"Hai I will be there."he said, the anbu disappeared, Kakashi shut the door and walked back to the room about to get dressed and go home to take a shower, he smiled and walked into the bathroom, she was in the shower, he slid in and wrapped his arms around her making her scream.

"Dammit you scared me!"she snarled, he chuckled and held her.

"I have a mission I think and I didn't want to take a shower alone."he said, she scoffed and pulled away and scrubbed the soap in her hair. He sniffed and smelled a waterfall, he hummed, she smiled and washed it off, she stepped to the side, he slid in and washed off quickly, she smiled and rinsed off once more then stepped out, he finished and got out, she dried off and walked out, he got a towel and dried, he came out she was pulled her underwear on, he moaned a little, she looked back and stuck her tongue out, she quickly pulled her anbu uniform on. He slid his clothes back on.

"Wanna escort me to my house anbu?"he purred, she smiled and nodded, she slid her gloves on and finally her mask, he walked out and slid his shoes on, she followed him out and they went to his place, she sat down as he changed he came out she smiled and wiggled a little he smiled and they left together, they both landed in the office bowing.

"Just because you are dating him doesn't mean you can be late like him."Tsunade said tapping her finger on the desk.

"I apologize."she said, Kakashi glanced at her. _She is serious about this isn't she..._ he thought.

"Anyway... Kitsune... you met your new teammate yesterday, and I want you and your team to practice together... and we are doing something we have never done before...we are combining two team in one... Inu...that is why you are here. Your team and Kitsune's team will join together and become one."she said,Kakashi looked at her shocked,Naru looked at her as well.

"I know it has never been heard of but the upcoming missions will call for it. Your two teams will become one for right now. Train together and from now on most likely if it is a big job then we will send you both out."she said.

"Hai."they announced.

"Alright your teams are waiting for you at training grounds 9."she said.

"Hai."they said.  
"Dismissed."she said, they disappeared quickly, they raced across the roofs and met their team and practiced.

* * *

2nd chapter of the 3 I am uploading today!

Review! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :( Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).

~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke) There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah! and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called **Fanfiction** for a reason people!) So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now!

Last warning! Now on with the story-

* * *

Three months went by and Kakashi's team with Naru's now was top team, they were always working together getting stronger, they went on missions and easily over came each of them, with no injuries.

Kakashi and Naru's relationship was still going strong even with everything.

~o0o~

Naru walked home after a mission, she sighed and dragged herself home, Kakashi would be waiting, since it was only her team that went on this mission. She set her sights to her place, knowing he would be waiting there, they kept their own apartments but pretty much moved in with each other, some days he would stay her place and other days she would live at his place,her things could be found at his and the same for him. She arrived and almost fell right on her doorstep,she opened the door and was greeted with smells of food,she walked in and threw her shoes off then pulled her mask off and sighed,she coughed a little. Kakashi walked forward and cupped her face.

"Are you alright?"he asked.

"Mmhmm."she said and smiled,he smiled and kissed her lips gently.

"I have dinner...its cooking now."he said.

"Good... I need a shower...bad."she said and pulled away,she stumbled to the bathroom. Kakashi heard the water come on,he sighed and walked back and finished cooking,he sat down and waited,Naru came out wearing her pj's and sat down with a sigh.

"Tired baby?"he asked,she smiled and nodded. "You can go to bed after.."he said smiling,he put the food down and sat next to her,they ate dinner slowly then relaxed.

"So what did you do while I was gone?"she asked.

"Missed you... um... did some training..."he said,she nodded and smiled,he got up and started to put the dishes in the sink and clean up,Naru got up and started to help.

"No no."he said,he picked her up and carried her to her room and set her down.

"What?"  
"Go to sleep."he said and walked out,Naru sighed and relaxed. He walked out and cleaned up then came back in and laid down.

"I missed you."she mumbled and snuggled into his side, he smiled.

"I missed you too baby."he rumbled and held her tight._ I just wish you would quit..._ he thought.

The next morning Naru woke up and kissed Kakashi,he smiled and flipped her over and kissed her hard. She moaned and gasped when he pushed into her quickly she moaned and shook,she smiled at him,he thrust in gently making love to her.

"Already in the morning?"she moaned.

"Damn right."he said and kept up the slow pumps driving her slowly mad with arousal. There was a knock on the door,she looked at the door he didn't stop or pay any attention just continued to thrust in slowly. She moaned he bent down and kissed her hard and massaged her breast gently,she moaned louder the knocking happened again Naru moaned when Kakashi tweaked her clit,she cried out the knocking cut short then quit. She glared at him realizing he did that on purpose,he smiled and continued his morning love making.

Naru walked out slowly her legs still shook from the morning sex.

"That was dirty you jerk."she said.

"It got them to leave."he said,he kissed her neck again,he walked to the door and opened it and seen a note on the door,he took it, her name was written on it,he handed it to her she opened it and read it,she groaned and tipped her head back.

"What?"he asked.  
"Team meetings yours and mine."she said,he sighed.

"When?"  
"10am. Today."she said. Kakashi glanced at the clock they still had almost two hours.

"Lets eat then head out."he said,she walked in and helped him cook,then ate.

Naru and Kakashi dressed in their anbu gear walked out and transported to the anbu headquarters and stood there.

"Captains... we needed to speak with you."Tsunade said Ibiki walked out with her. "We have a mission coming up. Both captains are going.. and three of your members. Your choice. You will talk about it,this is the mission."Naru walked forward and took it she stepped back and held it. "Review the mission and talk it over of who you want with you." she said. "Let us know soon."she said they nodded and sat at the table they read the mission description.

"This looks like a tough one."she said,he nodded and read it.

The mission was to take out a drug lord which it would be easy but the man had a lot of rogue ninja on his side that were in bingo books .  
"It seems they have it broken down of the skills."he said.

"Hmm... genjutsu... fire water earth... and swords."Naru said,she sighed and shook her head.

"This going to be a pain in the ass."Kakashi growled.

"Well we have to make sure we have the right members with each of these."she said,he looked at her and leaned in.

"You kinda turn me on when you are being a boss."he purred,she elbowed him,he chuckled and pulled his mask aside and licked her neck quickly.  
"Kashi stop! We are working."she hissed.

"And?"he said,his hands crept to her pants and slipped in and stroked her center,she bit her lip and stopped a moan when his finger slipped into her center and stroked her walls. She moaned and then stopped,her visions blurred,he pushed her back a little and his first finger was joined by the second one,then his thumb pressed on her clit.

"Kashi."she whispered and moaned. He picked up the pace and she was close to release then the door opened and he pulled his hand out,leaving her there on the edge she panted and straightened up,Ibiki came in.

"Have you made a choice?"he asked.

"Can we have some records on our teammate so we can choose who to come."he said.

"Yes."he said,Naru panted a little and sat up she wiggled a little Ibiki came in and sat there,Naru whined in her mind,her center throbbing she was sweating a little. Kakashi read over the files.

"Kitsune...what do you think?"  
"Well Hawk...um... he is good with water."she said.

"Hmm yeah. None of my guys know water."he said. "Alright Hawk is one."he said and slid the folder over."I think maybe Itachi should go."Kakashi said.

"Hmm?"Naru said.

"With his eyes he cane help us if we are caught in genjutsu."he said. "Plus he would be good it we get stuck. Plus he knows fire jutsu's."he said,they nodded, and pushed his folder over with Sora.

"My member rabbit. He is excellent with weapons."Kakashi said.

"My members are average with weapons."Naru managed out.

"Alright so Rabbit will be the final. I am excellent against earth same with Kitsune here."he said. He smiled under his mask knowing she was having a hard time.

"Alright those are your final choices."Ibiki said,he took the files.

"Yes."Kakashi said.

"Alright. The mission is not for a while maybe a month."he said.

"Hai."he said,Ibiki looked at Naru.  
"Hai."she said.

"Alright you two dismissed."he said he walked out to inform Tsunade,Naru sat there and panted,Kakashi smiled and stood up.

"Come on."he said,she stood slowly and her legs shook he chuckled and held her.

"Get me home."she said.

"Hmm?"  
"I'm going to kill you."she growled.

"But if you do... how will you get release?"he purred.

"I have a toy."she growled and gripped his arm tight.

"Shouldn't of told me that."he purred he transported them home and threw her on the bed,she stripped quickly and laid there. He crawled on her and kissed her body with hot open mouthed kisses making her moan and cry out his name.

* * *

So the final chapter I have done! All three smut filled :3

Review! :D

Its my birthday tomorrow so I am in a giving mood. :D


	11. Chapter 11

Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :( Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).

~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke) There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah! and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called **Fanfiction** for a reason people!) So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now!

Last warning! Now on with the story-

* * *

Naru and Kakashi's relationship was still going strong,they both dealt with each other being in anbu, once in a great while having their fights. For the past month they had been training with the team that would be going on the mission against the drug lord and finally the day was here.

"Are you ready for this?"he asked her as they got out of the shower.

"Yeah."she said and got dressed in her anbu gear,she slid her vest on then walked out she put some protein bars in her pack and waited,Kakashi came out,she fixed her hair then smiled,he nodded and they slid their masks on and walked out and headed to the hokage office, they arrived and bowed.

"Perfect on time. Alright you team is waiting at the gates head out."she said,they nodded and disappeared. Tsunade sighed and thought about them. _Just be careful._

Kakashi and Naru met her team and they took off into the woods.

The target was in grass country,almost 5 miles from the border,they had to find and infiltrate and kill. Naru sighed and gulped hard when she felt a weird taste in her throat,she gulped and kept moving. They got close to the area and made camp that night Rabbit took the first watch then got Naru after her would be Sora then Itachi then Kakashi. Naru sat there looking at the stars she held her stomach that was hurting. _Maybe I ate something bad._ She thought and sighed.

**Ugh... brat... it may be more then just sick...** Kyuubi's voice echoed.

_What?_

**Ugh... well the thing is... **

_just come out and say it!_

**You are in family way.**

_What?_

**You are in family way..**

_you mean I am...p...pr..._

**pregnant. **

_How?!_

**Do I really need to explain that? I mean really brat... you have been having unprotected sex for a while. It was bound to happen. **

_What do I do?_

**Take it easy on the mission. **

Naru panted and shook a little Sora walked out to relieve her of watch.

"Hey? What's wrong?"he asked quietly,she looked at him and leaned against him.

"I just got some news..."she said.

"What?"

"You... know how...Inu and I are... ya know..."she said.

"Yeah.."  
"Well we... ugh... we are...expecting..."  
"What?!"

"Shh... he doesn't know I just found out."she said.

"Naru go home!"  
"I can't. I will be fine. I can protect myself."she said.

"Naru-"  
"Sora please."she said and looked at him.  
"I am watching your back."he said,she smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you."she said and kissed his cheek.

"Go to bed."he said,she smiled and walked into the tent and fell asleep next to Kakashi.

The next morning Kakashi woke her up and they took off,they arrived at the location by 4pm. They waited and got into positions. They nodded and attacked quickly Kakashi was shocked to see there was more people there then they were told,they made clones and started to attack.

After four hours of battling they were exhausted and almost got to the drug lord,they got ready and fought his guards,Naru got rid of her guy and snuck behind the man as Rabbit distracted him. Naru was about to strike when he turned around and lunged at her,she froze and jumped back blood splattered as the man was taken down the same time Sora had the knife stabbed into his chest,Naru skidded back,they building shook as the explosions shook it,she grabbed him and they got out,Sora got pinned in the entrance,Naru cried and tried to get away,Kakashi grabbed her.

"No! Sora."

"Its alright Naru.. I am sorry... and I am happy for you."he rasped then fell dead,she cried out and tried to get to him,Kakashi jerked her back and they landed on the dirt,Naru cried out Kakashi kept a tight grip on her. They panted and healed the little cuts Naru stood there crying,she went over to the bush and threw up. Kakashi stood there and panted.

"Kitsune...are you alright?"Itachi asked,she gulped and gasped a little.

"Kami...why him..."she said ,Kakashi stood there still,she looked at him.

"Don't you have anything to say?!"

"What?"he said,she looked at him pissed off and shocked,she looked down. Itachi rubbed her back a little and she sighed she sent Kakashi a glare. "What Naru!? I told you! This isn't something to take lightly! Every time you go out you put your life on the line. He jumped in the way!"he said pissed off.

"You don't know even know why!"she snarled at him.

"What?! He was your friend he didn't want you to die! Now you are upset because he did! Naru you knew what to expect! So suck it up! I don't want to hear about it I don't care. Grow up!"he snarled,she stared at him in shock.

"Are you serious right now?"she said.

"Naru you knew I told you!"he said.

"You don't know even know! Why don't you-"  
"Naru suck it up! We will deal with it when we go home. You are in anbu you don't show emotions you don't show them on a mission."he said. "Now we need to get rid of everything."  
"You know what... you are right I had to idea what I was getting into... but not with anbu with you. You are a cold heartless bastard!"she snarled.

"You have-"  
"You know what."she said,she pulled her mask off. "Fuck anbu. And fuck you too!"she snarled,she threw her mask down and it shattered she took off back to the village Kakashi growled and stood there,the remaining two stood there.  
"Lets get everything cleaned up here."he said,his heart tugging and hurting at her words.

Naru ran straight to the village and to Tsunade's office,she busted in crying hard. Tsunade was meeting with Sakura they jumped then looked at her. _Kami no._ she thought Naru came in Sakura watched as Naru crumpled to the floor and cried hard.

"Naru where is your team?"she said,Naru continued to cry hard. "Sakura watch the door."she said,the girl nodded and left,Tsunade walked over and sat down.  
"What's going on?"  
"He is such as ass."she managed.

"What happened?"  
"Sora...he is... he...died..."she said.  
"What?"  
"He died for me... I found out..something and he knew... and he protected me and died...Kakashi pulled me away leaving him to die..."she said, and cried out and hit the ground.

"What happened?"

"I am... expecting..."she said.

"Oh..."  
"Sora found out... and he said he would have my back... I was about to get rid of the target and he turned around,Sora jumped in the way and took the knife... I tried to pull him out and he got pinned I could of gotten him out and home! Kakashi ripped me away and he was crushed...he yelled at me and said he didn't care... he didn't know he didn't let me finish... and he was mad because I was upset...he is such an ass!"she yelled.

"Naru..."she said,she held her as Naru cried hard.

"He said he didn't care... and I needed to grow up... and suck it up."she said she pulled back and looked down. Tsunade looked at her and seen blood all over her,she looked down and shook hard knowing it was Sora's blood. She coughed a little Tsunade got up and got her the trash can Naru threw up in it and gagged. Tsunade held her hair back and she rubbed her back.

"Naru what happened to your mask... where is everyone else?"  
"Still on the mission... I told Kakashi he could fuck himself... and I said that about anbu then threw my mask and took off."she said,Tsunade hugged her tight. "I have a question..."she said rasped.

"What is it dear?"  
"Can I go?"  
"What?"  
"Leave... I … don't want... I need a break..."she said.

"Where?"  
"Maybe sand...with Gaara..."she said.

"Honey.. you are pregnant..."she said.

"I just... him telling me that... I just.."she said.

"...Alright..."

"Really?"  
"Yes... you may go... be safe... the second you get there you better write."she said.

"Yes ma'am."she said.

"Now go before they get home."she said,Naru stood up slowly. "Sakura will help you."Naru nodded Sakura walked with hearing it all.

"So are you really pregnant with Kakashi's kid?"  
"Yeah..."she said.

"I kick his ass for you."she said,Naru giggled. They headed to his place she took all of her things from there and went to her place and packed up.

"Do you want me to go with you?"  
"No...and don't tell anyone where I am okay?"  
"Yeah. I will miss you."she said,Naru smiled and hugged her tight.

"I will miss you too. I will come back."  
"You better send me pictures!"she said,Naru smiled and nodded they walked out Tsunade was at the gates,they hugged one last time she gave her a letter for him and Naru took off leaving Kakashi behind.

* * *

So yeah I realized I hadn't updated this one for a while... kinda loosing interest in writing this... I am still working on it...but its like the last one I am working on.

Because I still have about 5-9 other stories I am working on .

Anyways hope you liked it :)


	12. Chapter 12

Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :( Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).

~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke) There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah! and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called **Fanfiction** for a reason people!) So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now!

Last warning! Now on with the story-

* * *

Kakashi and his team arrived back in the village and they went to the office,Kakashi stood there radiating killer intent.

"Mission?"  
"Success... we lost an anbu though."he said.

"I heard all about it."she said. "Inu...stay back the rest dismissed go the hospital if needed."she said. They nodded and left. "Remove your mask I want to talk to you Kakashi."she said,he pulled it off and sighed.

"I … I am guessing you talked to her."he said and sighed.

"Here."she said and held out a piece of paper. He stepped forward and took it,he seen his name on it, and opened it.

_Kakashi. _

_I am sorry it didn't work out with us. _

_You may think it might but what you said on the mission._

_It was the breaking point. _

_I tried to explain why Sora did what he did and when you said you didn't care..._

_my heart broke. _

_I will tell you Sora was protecting me and our kid._

_That's right I am pregnant I found out on the mission and never got a chance to tell you. _

_I have talked to Tsunade and she let me go. _

_I am leaving. _

_Again I am sorry it ended the way it did._

_Naru._

Kakashi read the letter and panted his eyes misted over a little and he shook.

"Kakashi-"  
"How could let her go?! She is pregnant with my kid!"he snarled.  
"She just had her heartbroken by you! You told her to grow up! She did."she said,Kakashi looked down.

"I didn't mean it like that... I didn't know."he said,he slipped down and whimpered a little.

"Give her time."

"Where did she go?"  
"... I can't say just give her time."  
"But-"  
"Kakashi she is heartbroken. Just let her take the time she needs... then when she comes back... you can deal with it."she said,he got up slowly and walked out,he was in a total daze he walked to his place,he walked in and seen his place empty of her things,he walked over to the bed and sat down,he picked up the sheets and smelled her scent,he pulled his anbu gear off and brought the blanket up and sniffed it,he sniffled and fell forward on the bed and started to cry loud.

"Naru I'm sorry."he said and continued to cry.

~o0o~

Naru made it to the sand village and ran into Temari she dragged her into the kage office, she stood there and sighed.

"So what's going on?"Gaara asked.

"I left..."  
"Permission?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"I got in a fight with Kakashi... he is..."she said and shook her.

"What?"Gaara said.

"Ya know we were together right?"he nodded. "I am pregnant."she said,he looked at her shocked,Temari gasped. "I found out when I was on a mission in anbu with him... my friend in there knew and we tried to finish... he jumped in the way and died... I could of saved him but Kakashi ripped me away and left him there to die..."she said tears started run down her face again. Temari rubbed her back. "I tried to explain why and he said he didn't care..."

"Did he know?"  
"He didn't let me finish... he thought it was just friendship thing with us... he told me he didn't care and that I needed to grow up and to suck it up about Sora dying."she said,and wiped her eyes.

"Oh..."Temari said.

"I didn't stay... I left him a note telling him I was pregnant..."she said.

"So you came here?"  
"Yes... if you don't want me to stay I can find a different place-"  
"Nonsense... you can stay here."he said she smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you."she said.

"Have you had a chance to go to the hospital and get it checked?"

"No."

"Well head there...Temari."  
"Come on girl."she said,they stood,Naru walked over and hugged Gaara tight,he blushed and gave a small one back,they walked out and headed to the hospital.

Naru sat on the bed waiting for the doctor to come in,Temari sat there.

"So I can't believe you are pregnant..."she said,Naru looked at her.

"You and me both."

"So..."she said.

"What?"  
"Is the copy ninja... as... great in bed as he is in the battle field?"she asked,Naru blushed.

"Temari!"  
"Come on... is he that... bad?"  
"No...he ugh... is grade A material..."she said blushing,Temari wiggled her eyebrows and giggled.

"You have to tell me about everything."  
"Why?"  
"Because you are the only girl I can stand to hang out with."she said. "Other then that I am stuck with the girls infatuated with my brothers... and I can't really talk about them...its just... wrong.."she shuttered,Naru giggled and nodded.

"We can have a girls night."she said.

"Nights... honey."she said,Naru laughed and they talked as they waited.

~o0o~

Kakashi walked into her office,looking a mess,it had been two days since he found out and he did not leave his apartment.

"Hatake you finally came out."  
"Hm."he said.

"What do you need?"  
"A mission..."he said.

"I have one... B-rank... no wait... wrong one."she said realizing it was in sand,she shuffled through some papers. "No... I am sorry I don't have any..."she said,he sighed and looked down. "I can arrange it for you to take on a new team..."  
"No."he said,she smirked. "Do... d..do you... know...w...where...she went?"he asked looking at her heartbreak in his eyes.

"I do."she said.

"Please-"  
"I don't want to hear it. Just give her time."she said,Kakashi looked down and walked out sulking. She sighed and thought about Naru. _He is really in love with her...he is going to be a pain in the ass with this._ She thought and sighed again and took a slug of her sake.

* * *

So yeah I realized I hadn't updated this one for a while... kinda loosing interest in writing this... I am still working on it...but its like the last one I am working on. but I am updating it just to get it over with...even though I haven't even finished writing it ^.^;

**Spoiler: **Time jump, she's 5 months along, very short chapter sorry ahead of time.


	13. Chapter 13

Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :( Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).

~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke) There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah! and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called **Fanfiction** for a reason people!) So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now!

Last warning! Now on with the story-

* * *

~Five months later~

Naru sat in the doctors office her stomach big,she groaned and rubbed it a little,Temari sat there,Naru asked her to be there for her.

"Ya know... this is a pain."Naru whined.

"You are a whiny person Naru."Temari said.

"Yeah? I have a right to be."she said,Temari laughed,they were finally called back and Naru got up,she struggled they got her back and sitting on the bed,she laid there as they got her all ready.

"You ready to see your baby?"the doctor asked.

"Yeah."she said,he turned the screen and Naru could see black,then it showed up she gasped.

"Congratulations."

"Hmm?"  
"You have twins."he said,she gasped and laughed a little tears coming out without her even noticing, he moved it around a little and she could see the images of them,she smiled.

"Can you tell the gender?"

"We have to wait to get the information back but you can find out today if you like."he said.

"Yes please."she said,he nodded.

"Would you like a picture of this?"he asked.

"A few copies please... I have to show someone else."she said. He nodded and got up,Temari gave her a tissue,she wiped her eyes then cried harder,Temari held her as she cried thinking about everything that has gone on up until now. After ten minutes the doctor came back in and held the files with the images.

"You are having it looks like a girl.."Naru laughed and smiled. "And a boy."he said,she smiled big and Temari gave her the tissue box.

"I will have a nurse come in and clean you up. From now on and until the pregnancy take it easy don't over assert yourself."he said,she nodded. "You may start to get unconformable just try and relax."  
"Start?! I already am! You mean its going to get worst?!"she whined.

"Um...yes?"he said.

"Sorry she can be a knucklehead sometimes."Temari said,Naru rolled her eyes.

"Its okay."he said and smiled. "Again congratulations."he said,and walked out,a nurse came in and got her cleaned up they left with the folder and headed to the tower. They walked in Gaara looked up and smiled.

"So?"  
"Twins!"Naru said,he stood up and hugged her gently. "A boy and a girl."she said and laughed.

"You going to tell Tsunade?"  
"Yeah. I have pictures."she said,they showed Gaara,he smiled at it then at Naru. She sighed and sat down gently and started to write a letter after she put it together with the picture and sent it to Tsunade.

~o0o~

Tsunade sat there glaring at the team how was in the office now, it was Kakashi,Sasuke,Sakura and Ino. They had a mission and finished it but Kakashi still holding a bit of a grudge at Tsunade did not have the mission report ready.

"You pain in my ass."she grumbled. "Dismissed."she said,they walked out,Kakashi walked out first,Tsunade growled at the man,Sakura looked at her.

"Anything you need me to do ma'am?"

"Check the mail."she said and started to write down a few things,Sakura nodded and walked out she walked down the hall and was ripped into a closet she growled and tried to swing.

"Calm down."Kakashi said,she looked at him and grumbled and shoved him a little.

"What?!"she said.

"I know you know... where is she?"

"She who ?"  
"Who the bloody hell do you think!? Naru!"he snapped.

"Don't get snippy with me!"she held a chakra power fist under his nose,he looked at her. "Anyway I can't not say... I don't even really know for sure."  
"Well tell me where you think!"he said,he grabbed her arms and shook her a little.

"I can't. I am sorry."she said,she walked out and heard him curse and break something,she walked away and got the mail she looked at it then seen a letter from sand and thought it was from Naru. She ran back up and entered the office.

"What took so long?"  
"Kakashi."she said,Tsunade growled.

"That man is working my very last end of my last nerve."  
"Well this may cheer you up."she said.

"Hmm?"she said,Sakura held the letter up and gave it to her,Tsunade took it and seen it was from sand,she opened it and pulled the papers out.

_Baa-chan,_

_I wanted to write you while I had a chance and remembered._

_How are you? How is everyone doing. I miss you already. _

_I wanted to let you know that I went to the doctors today. _

_I found out a few things. _

_One I am having twins!_

_Two I am having a boy and a girl!_

_I wanted to let you know and I got a picture for you of them. Through the machine. _

_I am getting bigger and the doctor said its going to be even more unconformable then it is now!_

_Its not fair. I can feel a kick once in a while. _

_You said you wanted to know so there you go. _

_p.s I also gave you a pic of me :) that one is at 4 months. _

_I will see you when I come back. _

_I hope you are okay. _

_Love Naru. _

Tsunade chuckled and shook her head,she let Sakura read it and picked up the pictures and looked at them,Sakura looked at the same times,she smiled at the picture from the tests of the two,she smiled a few tears dripped down her cheeks,Sakura smiled. She seen a picture of Naru and laughed at the face Naru had because of everything. They laughed a little then Tsunade sighed and tucked everything back in the envelope and sighed she smiled and started to write back to her. Sakura did some more work and Tsunade sent if off.

~o0o~

Naru got the letter and opened it and sat down and read.

_Naru. _

_I was happy to hear from you. _

_I needed some good news. He has been driving me nuts. _

_Everyone is doing good,_

_You will be a good mom. _

_Yes it will be painful but it is worth it to see them after. _

_I love your face in the picture,I can't believe you having twins! _

_Congratulations. I am so happy for you. _

_I can not wait to see you again. _

_You better send me pictures of my grand kids! _

_Love your baa-chan. _

Naru smiled and laughed a little a few tears fell from her eyes.

She put her hand on her stomach and sighed she smiled at it.

"You two... I will never let anyone hurt you. Ever."she said, and tipped her head back and relaxed.

* * *

Sorry its been so long... here's 2 chapters today :)

I think I've got like 20? chapters already written just needs proofing... but i haven't worked on this for months...haven't even read it.

sorry anyways :)


	14. Chapter 14

Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :( Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).

~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke) There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah! and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called **Fanfiction** for a reason people!) So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now!

Last warning! Now on with the story-

* * *

Every month Tsunade got letters from Naru and pictures of her as she grew. When Naru finally went into labor she was in Gaara's office talking to the three sibling, they all jumped up and got her to the hospital. Temari was in the room with her Gaara stood out in the hall with the unconscious Kankuro,he fainted dead when he heard Naru's first scream and seen a little. When she finally had her kids,Gaara was told he could come in and woke him up and walked in,Naru was laying there panting hard covered in sweat,Temari came over and wiped her sweat away from her face and got her some water,she sighed and relaxed finally.

"So you are a mommy!"Kankuro said,Naru chuckled a little.  
"Congratulations."Gaara said,she smiled and laughed a little,Kankuro gave her a hug so did Temari. The nurse came in with a bundle in a blue blanket,then another came in with a pink blanket,Naru smiled they gave her the boy first,Naru looked at him and smiled then the girl was given to her,she cried hard and looked at her kids.

"They are beautiful."she whimpered.

"You are the mommy of course they are."Kankuro said,she smiled at him.

"May I?"Temari said,Naru nodded,she picked the girl up and bounced a little. "Hey there little one. How are you . I am your aunty Temari."she said.

"Gaara?"she said,he walked forward and picked up the boy and held him,he smiled at the baby sleeping. Naru sighed and looked Temari handed her the girl,she smiled and rocked her a little.

"Hiya... I'm your mommy."she said,suddenly the boy started to cry,Gaara stiffened,Temari took him and rocked him a little. "You're okay Gaara."she said,he smiled and looked at the little girl,they both started to cry hard and loudly. The nurse came in and took them to the nursery,Naru was taken to a room and cribs were brought in and set in.

"You wanna to get some pictures?"Temari said,Naru smiled and nodded,she took her sleeping kids and Temari took a picture,then one of each of the kids,Naru put them back and relaxed for a bit.

She asked for a pen and notepad, she started to write.

"Oh Naru what are the names?"  
"The girl Hana Rin Namikaze. And the boy... Obito Tsuki Namikaze."she said.

"That's very pretty."Temari said,she smiled.

"His... middle name is a mix from Jiriaya and Sora..."she said.

"Hmm."Gaara said,she smiled and continued to write the letter. She finished and yawned.  
"I think it is time for you to get some rest."Gaara said. She nodded and smiled.

"I will stay in here with you dear."Temari said,she smiled and laid down slowly and instantly fell asleep,Gaara took the camera and the letter and headed out to get the pictures and send them out. Kankuro left and Temari crawled into the other bed and fell asleep the room locked up.

~o0o~

Tsunade looked and listened to Kakashi as he gave his report,there was a knock on the door and Sakura peeked in.

"What?"she said.

"Letter for you ma'am."she said,she waved her in she walked in and handed it to her. Kakashi sighed and continued to tell her about the mission. She listened and opened the letter and smiled.

"Alright Hatake you can go now."

"Bu... I wasn't finished..."he said.

"Do you want to stay and finish?"she said,he shook his head no. "Okay then go."  
"What's in the letter?"he asked.

"Is that any of your business?"she snarled. He sighed and walked out,Tsunade looked at Sakura and signaled for her to seal the room,she did,Kakashi jumped back when the wall rang with chakra.

"Dammit."he cursed and went home.

"So?"Sakura asked smiling."Tsunade smiled and opened it she looked at the letter and smiled Sakura walked over and peeked at it at the same time.

_Baa-chan _

_I just gave birth today!  
It was painful... _

_Kankuro fainted as soon as I got in and started. _

_But anyway both of them are fine. I have a few pictures of them._

_The girl is the oldest by two minutes. _

_I am really tired so I am not going to make this to long. _

_I hope you enjoy the pictures take care. _

_Naru._

_p.s. These are the names. _

_The girl's name is Hana Rin Namikaze_

_The boy's name is Obito Tsuki Namikaze._

Sakura giggled Tsunade laughed they pulled the pictures out and Tsunade smiled at the picture of her holding the two.

"She is tired you can see it."Sakura said,she nodded and pulled the next one out.  
"Oh.."she said, at the picture of the girl. "She looks like her mommy."she said,Sakura looked and nodded,she flipped to the boy and gasped. "He looks like..."  
"Yeah. But still a lot of her in him too."Sakura said.

"Oh... they are beautiful."she said a few tears falling. "I miss her.."  
"When she is gonna come home?"Sakura asked.

"Who knows."she said,she sighed and opened her desk drawer and put the pictures in the book with the others.

"Are you going to tell him?"  
"No. Naru doesn't want him to know."she said,Sakura nodded and sighed.

"So now we just have to wait for her to come home."  
"Yep."she said,they sighed and thought about her.

* * *

Short chapter but she's finally a mom...

next chapter she heads home :P

review


	15. Chapter 15

Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :( Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).

~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke) There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah! and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called **Fanfiction** for a reason people!) So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now!

Last warning! Now on with the story-

* * *

"Naru.. its time."Gaara said looking at her,she looked at him and sighed deeply.

"I know... I have been putting it off and pushing the date back and back."she said.

"Its time."he said, she sighed and nodded. "You know if anything happens you can come back to us. I will gladly except you as my ninja."he said she smiled and nodded.

"I will bring them here before we leave."  
"Temari said she wanted to go. She will meet you here."he said.

"Alright."she nodded and walked out, she walked through the streets a few people waving at her and saying hello.

_Six years... its been six years... almost 7... am I ready to... no... I am ready …. I just don't know if I am ready to move on from him._ She thought she walked to her apartment and opened the door, the place was all cleaned up and their things were packed up.

"Hana Obito! Come on."she said, she heard the sound of feet running and was plowed into by her two little kids.

"Mommy we cleaned up!"Hana said, she smiled and rubbed her head and rubbed Obito's.

"Good job."she said. "We need to go see Gaara then meet Temari then we are heading out."she said, they nodded and ran in and grabbed their stuff and ran out. They walked to the tower again, and walked in, Temari was in there she smiled.

"Aunty Temari!"Hana yelled and ran at her, she picked her up and laughed.

"Uncle Gaara we are leaving!"she whined.

"Yes I know."he said.

"Do we have to?"  
"Yes."he said, Naru smiled and sighed, she slid down, Obito stood next to Naru, he was a momma's boy as a lot of people said.

"Oh Naru we had something made for you three."Gaara said, he stood up she looked at him confused. He pulled out some cloaks with hoods, she smiled two were the size for her kids.

"Thank you!"she said, he nodded and smiled. "Give uncle Gaara a hug goodbye."she said, they ran forward and hugged him tight, he smiled and hugged them back.

"Is aunty Temari coming with us?"Hana asked.

"Yes."she said, they smiled at her.

"Alright... we gotta head out."Naru said, they groaned and turned, Gaara stood up and hugged her, she smiled and hugged him back. "Thank for everything."she whispered.

"Thank you."he said, she smiled and pulled back.

"Alright let's head out!"Temari said, Hana jumped up on her back, she smiled and held her, Obito climbed on Naru's, they waved and walked out slowly, they waved good bye to the villagers and started their three day journey back to the leaf and back to Naru's past.

They made camp at 10pm and she put the kids to bed in the small tent.

"So what time do you want to make it back?"  
"Before dawn... I don't want..."  
"Yeah."she nodded, Naru sighed. "Are you ready for this?"  
"No..."she said and smiled. "But... I guess I gotta.."she said.

"What are you going to do when you see him?"  
"I will know when I see him..."she said.

"What are you going to do if she makes you talk?"

"You have no idea."she said, Naru sighed and chuckled. "Will you tell them?"  
"No... not until I know... for sure what I am going to do... they are not going to be hurt like I was."she said, Temari nodded. They rested for the night then set off early the next morning, Naru carrying Obito as he slept and Temari held Hana as she slept.

Soon they were almost to the village it was the middle of the night they stopped and rested. They sat down and relaxed.

"If we leave at about 4am we should make there before 7."Temari said, Naru nodded and ran her fingers through their hair, they stirred a little.

"Hey you two... put your cloaks on keep them on."she said, they stood up and pulled them on and laid back down asleep. She sighed and let them sleep, Temari relaxed and fell into a light sleep, Naru looked up at the stars and sighed. _ I don't want to come back yet._ She thought and looked at her kids, she set up a barrier and fell into a light sleep as well.

They woke up at 4am and headed out. They jumped through the trees and made it to the village before 7am slowly people were coming out, she and Temari jumped over the gates and headed to the kage tower, they got there and stayed there, Temari handed Hana to Naru she was finally awake and so was Obito, she stood back and had all three of their hoods up. Temari knocked and was granted entrance.

"Temari! What's going on?"Tsunade asked, Temari pulled the blinds down and walked to the door, she pulled the three in and shut the door. "What's going on?"she asked.

"Hiya Baa-chan!"Naru said, she pulled her hood down, Tsunade gasped and jumped up she hugged Naru tight, she gasped and struggled a little. "Baa-chan... can't...breathe..."she struggled, Tsunade let her go and cupped her face.

"You grew up!"she said, Naru smiled and looked down.  
"Yeah... anyway.."she said and pulled back, she bent down, Tsunade bent down, Naru pulled their hoods off and they looked at Tsunade then at Naru. "Go on...say hi."she said, Hana smiled and walked forward.

"Hello! My name is Hana! I am 6 ½ years old!"she said, Tsunade chuckled.

"Its nice to meet you Hana."she said, Obito walked forward.

"Hi... I am Obito... also 6 ½ .."he said, she smiled.

"Hello Obito. You are a cutie."she said and pinched his cheek, he gasped and pulled back and ran back to Naru, she smiled.

"You are such a mama's boy Obito."Hana said.

"Shut up!"he said, she stuck her tongue out at him and he did it back, Naru grabbed both their ears.

"Eh... knock it off."she said, they hung their head.

"Yes mom."they piped up.

"Can we talk."Tsunade said, Naru nodded.

"Temari-"  
"I know girl, I know."she said, they smiled and walked out.

"What?"she said.

"Do they know anything?"  
"No... I didn't say anything... no one has... I don't want them to."  
"Why?"  
"I … not until I know... I don't want them hurt."she said, Tsunade nodded.

"He was a pain in my ass."she said, Naru chuckled. "How are they..?"  
"Strong...smart..."she said.

"He looks just like him."

"I know."she said and sighed. Tsunade smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Look at you almost as tall as me."she said,Naru smiled. "Do you want to meet-"  
"Sure."she shrugged.

"Who?"  
"Um..."

"I can get Sasuke, Sakura,... Itachi?"she nodded. "Ino?"she nodded again. "And him?"she sighed and nodded. "I want you two to talk."she said, Naru nodded and sighed. They walked back in and the twins were asleep again. "There is a room you all can stay in. I wont call the meeting until about noon."she said, they nodded. "I will send an anbu."they nodded and picked the kids up and walked out quickly. Tsunade sent a note to them.

_Meeting in my office noon._

_Tsunade._

She told Kakashi it was at 10am hoping he would be there on time.

Temari and Naru took the kids and set them down on the bed and they laid down and Naru sealed the doors and they all fell asleep.

* * *

Yes I pushed it to the next chapter :P

They do meet in the next chapter xD

I'm sorry its been so long like I said I've been sick so :P

Anyways R&R :D


	16. Chapter 16

Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :( Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).

~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke) There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah! and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called **Fanfiction** for a reason people!) So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now!

Last warning! Now on with the story-

* * *

Tsunade waited everyone showed up including Kakashi, he looked at her and glared a little.

"Yes I tricked you."she said. "But this is important."she said. "Sit."she said, everyone sat in the seat. "Anbu!"one appeared, she jerked her head he nodded and left.

He appeared at the door and heard talking, he knocked on the door, it went quiet.

"Alright."he heard, he disappeared again.

Naru let out a breath and they stood up, she took their hands tight and they walked out, they stopped at the door, Temari walked in and smiled.

"Temari."she said, she smirked and opened the door again, Naru jerked her out and made her watch the kids, she let out a breath.

"Come in."Tsunade said, the door opened a little and she walked in and stood there.

"Hey there."she said, they gasped, Kakashi looked at her his eyes full of heartbreak, he looked down, she looked away from him, they jumped up and gave her a tight hug.

"Go on Naru."Tsunade said. She sighed and walked back out, Temari came back in they sat down and waited, Naru came back with Hana holding her hand and Obito in her arms.

"Meet my kids."she said, Kakashi looked at them shocked. They smiled and got up, Hana hid behind her legs and Obito put his head on her neck hiding.

"They are so cute!"Ino said, she bent down. "Hey there! My name is Ino."she said, the little girl peeked out and waved a little, Naru smiled and chuckled.

"They are shy around people they don't know."She said,Ino nodded and stood up, Obito got down and stood behind her with Hana.

"Alright that is enough. You can meet later.."Tsunade said. "Everyone is dismissed." they nodded and got up. "Not you Hatake."he froze and sat back down. They patted Naru's shoulder as they walked out, Temari looked at Naru she nodded, she held her hands out for the twins.

"I will wait for you in the room."she said, Naru nodded, Tsunade got up.

"You two are going to talk."she said, Naru sighed, Tsunade sighed and walked out, Naru walked to the desk and stood there, she looked at him, he looked down completely silent.

"Six years and you are still the same."she said, he looked at her suddenly.

"What?"he said.

"Six years... and you haven't changed... you still act the same."she said.

"How am I suppose to act?! You left me and show up six years later! How am I suppose to act!"he said.

"Maybe show some emotions..."she said, he looked at her and looked down with a sigh.

"...Why.-.. you left me..."he said.

"You wanted me to grow up... I did."she said, he looked at her.

"I didn't mean it like that!"  
"Then how did you mean it?! Huh!"she said.

"... I was just...-... I was..."  
"What? You didn't have anything to freak out about... I was carrying life inside me... I tried to tell you and you tell me to grow up and suck it up. Well guess what I grew up ! I sucked it up!"she said, he looked at and panted a little.

"I didn't know."  
"Yeah and?!"

"Naru I warned you before!"  
"That is not an excuse to tell someone to suck it up because someone just jumped in the way of being hurt and died! I could of saved him!"she said.

"Naru in anbu-"  
"Shut up!"she said, he gasped and looked at her. "Don't say that anbu crap!"  
"Naru I told you I wanted you out! I told you ! You wouldn't of been able to handle it!"  
"I didn't handle my boyfriend telling me to suck it up that a friend just died because you got me pregnant!"she yelled. He looked and tried to say something but couldn't.

"I said you wouldn't..-. I wasn't-"  
"You and I are two different people! We will react to the different things differently!"she snarled. He hung his head then sighed and looked at her, she just looked at him.

"And Kakashi... if you cared... you would of ran after me."she said.

"How was I suppose to?! I didn't know where you went!"he said.

"You knew where I was going when I left that mission."she said, he gasped and looked down and panted he blinked a few times then gulped.

"...A...a...are the...they mine?"he said.

"...Yes."she said.

"...What are their names?"he asked and looked at her.

"Hana Rin Namikaze... and Obito Tsuki Namikaze."she said, he looked at her.

"Their names-"  
"Yes. I made you a promise... even though I hated you … I still kept my promise."she said.

"Can I meet them?"  
"No."  
"Wha-"he stood up  
"Listen to me! They do not know who their father is. They will not know until _I _their mother say they can."  
"That's not fair! They are my kids too!"  
"According to me you are not! And I raised them I will decide what happens!"  
"The only reason you raised them is because you ran out on me!"he snapped, she looked at him and growled, she raised her hand and it connected with his cheek, he went down, she looked at him, he held his stinging cheek.

"Stay away from me and my kids."she growled, he looked at her, the door opened.

"How are we- oh..."Tsunade said and seen him on the floor holding his cheek, Naru huffed and sent a dark glare at Kakashi and walked out, he looked at her, she slid past and walked to the room.

Tsunade walked in and helped him up. "What did she say?"  
"She said I can't see them."he said. "Can't you do something?!"he asked.

"No...they are her kids. Its her choice."she said, he slunk a little and looked down. "listen to me... work on it... try to talk to her..."she said, he nodded and walked out, he came out with her, Naru was walking with her kids and Temari, Obito looked at Kakashi his head tilted. "Naru?"  
"Is my apartment still mine?"she asked.

"Yeah its been clean."she said.

"Alright."she smiled at her and they left, Kakashi followed them hiding.

"Mommy."Obito whispered, she glanced down. "He is following us."  
"Are you sure?"  
"His chakra."he said, she sighed and nodded.

"Temari the key should be on the door frame top."she said, Temari nodded and she left, Naru stood there then turned and walked back, he grabbed her and pressed her against the wall of an alley.

"Quit it!"she snarled.

"No! Naru why? Why can't I see them?"  
"Because."  
"That is not a reason. Naru they are my kids as well...even if you say they aren't...they still are."he said, she looked at him.

"I don't... I don't want them hurt... like I was."she said looking down.

"You really think I would hurt them?! Naru please just give me a chance."he pleaded.

"You had yours."  
"Second chances?!"he said, she looked in his eye.

"I don't know yet...just...just give us time!"she said.

"...Alright...alright..."he said, he backed up and let her down, she was up to his shoulders.

She looked at him and sighed, he looked at her and sighed. "I'm sorry..."he said, she looked at him and sighed and nodded, he leaned down quickly before she could protest and captured her lips with his unmasked ones. She looked at him shocked but didn't pull back he slipped his tongue in her mouth and gently moved it around, she panted then gasped and bit down, he yelped and pulled away and checking his tongue. She blushed and growled then stalked away, he watched her leave and had a small smile.

_She didn't pull away..._ he thought.

* * *

Yeah! Naru's grown up :) But that last paragraph kinda spells out what happens with them :P but whatever *shrugs*

Review :)


	17. Chapter 17

Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :( Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).

~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke) There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah! and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called **Fanfiction** for a reason people!) So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now!

Last warning! Now on with the story-

* * *

"Mommy is this where you use to live?!"Hana said running around.

"Yes it is dear."she said,the two ran around the place looking around.

"What happened in there?"Temari asked.

"He was being...him... saying he wanted to see them and what not I told him know he was just... ugh..."  
"You still love him."she said.

"I know."she said and looked down.

"Listen... you said you wanted to go around and meet people again... if we run into him I will take the twins and you stay and talk. Fair enough?"  
"Yeah I guess."she said,they found the kids on her bed bouncing on it a little. "Hey..."she said,they slid down and sulked a little. "You guys wanna go out and get some food?"  
"Yeah!"they said.

"Alright."she said. "But we are going to meet someone first."she said,they nodded. Naru walked through the streets and went to the academy Naru peeked into a room,she seen the familiar head of her old teacher Iruka his class was empty,she knocked on the door.

"Come in."he said,she smiled and peeked in then walked in followed by the other.

"Hey there Iruka sensei."she said he looked up and gasped he jumped up and hugged her tight,she laughed and hugged him back.

"Naru! I have missed you so much... you are so tall."he said,he pulled back and cried a little,she giggled and cleared her throat.

"I have two someones you need to meet."she said,he looked and gasped at her kids,he bent down. "Come here you two."she said,they moved forward a little. "This is my old sensei. Iruka say hi."she said, Hana being her normal self walked up first.

"Hello my name is Hana. I am 6 years old I am the oldest!"she said,he laughed and shook her hand.

"My name is Obito.. I am 6."he said,he smiled.  
"Hello Hana and Hello Obito."he said,he looked at Naru. "Are they going to be in my class?"he asked.

"If I can work it out."she said,he nodded.

"Well I am going to be your teacher."he said,they smiled and Hana hugged him tight,Naru smiled and chuckled.

"I doubt you will have to teach them to much."she said.

"Really?"  
"They are pretty powerful."she said,he nodded and smiled.

"What are you guys doing?"  
"We are going to go to Ichiraku's... get some lunch."she said. "Wanna come or are you teaching?"  
"No I will join ya."he said,she smiled and they headed out Obito walked next to Naru Hana walked in the front.

"Hana get back here."she said,she whined and looked back at her with a pout,Naru glared,she slunk a little then bumped into a body,Naru growled. "Bastard."she growled,Iruka looked and seen Kakashi there, he helped her up.  
"Sorry about that."he said,Hana nodded and went back. "Naru...can we talk?"  
"We are going to get some food."she said,Iruka glared at the man,he followed they walked in Naru gave Ichiraku a hug,he gave them food on the house,Naru sat there and started to eat. Temari headed out to explore a little Kakashi slid into the empty seat.

"Naru please..."he said.

"What?"  
"Can we please talk?"  
"Not today... I am busy.. I want to meet others."  
"...What about tomorrow?"he asked.

"... Fine."she said,he smiled.  
"Can you meet me at the training grounds? Where the team use to meet... about noon."he said.

"Fine... but I am not waiting."she said,he chuckled and brushed her hand with his and left.

"Mom who is that man?"  
"... Just someone I use to know hon."she said,Iruka looked at her,she sighed,he slid in next to her.  
"How is it going with him?"  
"Mmm."she shook her head,he chuckled.  
"I could of killed him when I found out-"  
"Shh.. I-"  
"They don't know..."he guessed,she shook her head,he nodded and smiled.

They left after they ate and walked around the village,Naru showing them around,she seen Kiba with Hinata and Shino at the training grounds,she headed over Hinata gave her a hug Kiba gave her a big hug and picked her up she laughed a little. Shino just said hi,she introduced them to her Hana and Obito they talked for a while and found Ino with Shikamaru and Chouji. Then found Sakura and Sasuke after. Soon it was late in the day and they were exhausted, she took them home and went to her kitchen and seen some bags in her trash,she opened her fridge and was met with fresh food,there was a note on the top shelf.

_I got you some food,figured you may need it. _

_Talk to you tomorrow._

_Kakashi._

She sighed and smirked a little she crumpled the note and cleaned up a little headed to bed, Temari stayed in her room with her and the twins slept in the spare room.

Naru woke up in the morning and started to fix some breakfast, Temari came out blinking a little.

"Morning."she groaned.

"Morning."Naru said,she sipped at her drink,she finished and walked to the room and opened the door,Hana was hanging half off the bed and Obito was curled up in a ball at the head,she chuckled.

"Hey you two ever gonna get up?!"she yelled,they yelped,Hana fell off and groaned,Obito sat up and blinked a little. Naru chuckled they got up and whined about being tired. She made them sit at the table and eat. "You two can either go back to- wait Temari what are you doing today?"  
"Relaxing why?"  
"Can you babysit? I need to get them registered into the academy."she said.

"Yeah I can."  
"Alright you two eat then go back to bed okay."they nodded and ate,she sipped at coffee and relaxed,she went over and sat on the couch.  
"You gonna talk to him today?"  
"Yeah... I have to … I promised."she said,Temari nodded. "I have to go shopping today as well."

"I can help."

"Cool thank you."she said. The two went back to the room and fell asleep,she smiled and got up she cleaned up and walked back and changed,she walked in and kissed their heads. "I will be back later."she whispered,they nodded and went back to sleep, she walked out and nodded to Temari,she locked the door and headed to the hokage tower. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."she said,Kakashi was in there,he smiled at her.

"Sorry I'll wait in the hall."she said.

"Its fine he is almost done."she said,Naru nodded and sat down. "Is this all of the mission detailing?"she asked.

"Yes ma'am."he said,she hummed and sighed.

"Dismissed."she said.

"I will wait outside..Naru."he said,she gave a slight nod and sighed,he walked out she stood up and stood there.

"What's up gaki?"  
"I wanna enroll them in school."she said.

"Alright. Teacher?"  
"Iruka-sensei of course."she said.

"Alright. They will start Monday. Class starts at 7am."she said,Naru nodded and stood there,she let out a breath. "Don't wanna go do you?" Naru shook her head,and sighed.

"But I promised."

"Don't beat him up to bad."she said,Naru chuckled and walked out Kakashi was leaning against the wall,she sighed and walked out, he looked at her and they walked out together.

"Where to?"she asked.

"I guess the training grounds."he said,she nodded and they headed there,Naru walked in front a little and looked at the river and smiled. "Haven't been here in a while huh?"he said,she shook her head and sighed,she sat down,he followed and sat there. "Listen Naru... I am so sorry about that time... I wasn't... I didn't... _sigh..._"he said.

"Kakashi... you wanna know...what hurt me the most?"she said,he nodded. "When you said to grow up... you didn't let me explain... and it just.. hurt me..."she said,he looked down.

"I didn't mean... when that happened and I seen you breaking down... it was killing me and just... the feelings... of...it... just turned to anger..."he said.

"... I am sorry that I did leave but when those words came out and you said you didn't care... I knew you didn't know...but it still stung..."she said.

"When did you find out?"  
"Just a few hours before we attacked... he was going to make me go home but.. tsk... you know how stubborn I can be."she said. He chuckled and sighed.  
"Naru..I was upset.. about yesterday... but then …. I really understood why you said what you said... and I respect your wishes...but... I would like to get to know them...and get to know you again."he said.

"Kakashi..."she said in a whisper and looked at him stunned, he grabbed her arm gently and on command she moved over and ended up straddling his hips,he leaned in his forehead on her's.

"I still love you. I always have, and I always will."he whispered,she looked down he moved his head a little,she looked up and he gently kissed her lips she kissed back then pulled back.

"I forgot."she said,she turned and searched in her bag on her hip,Kakashi seen color on her back,he touched her,she jumped.

"What's this?"  
"I got a tattoo."she said,he looked she moved and pulled her shirt up,there was a lotus flower with Hana's and Obito's names written on petals,and wines came from the side.

"Very nice."he said,she smiled and pulled it out, and held it,he took them and seen they were the pictures she had sent to Tsunade. He looked at them and smiled but also held pain in his eye. She cupped his face and lifted his head, she sighed and smiled at him.

"Im sorry."she said.

"Im sorry."he said,she smiled at him and slid off his lap.

"Do you really want to work on everything?"  
"Yes..."he said,she smiled at him and gave a nod. "Would you go on a date with me... this Friday?"he said,she giggled and looked down.

"...I would like that."she said,he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You wanna meet them?"she asked.

"If its okay..."he said.

"Alright."she said and got up he got up too and they walked from the area and she took his hand and walked to her apartment, his heart was beating hard in his chest, Naru squeezed his hand and smiled they arrived there he gulped and sighed as she opened the door.

* * *

Okay I have some of you rooting for Naru and some of you rooting for Kakashi...

Anyways I had her go back to Kakashi already just because she is still in love with him, even if she doesn't want to admit it quite yet.

Anyways R&R


	18. Chapter 18

Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :( Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).

~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke) There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah! and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called **Fanfiction** for a reason people!) So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now!

Last warning! Now on with the story-

* * *

"Mommy you were gone for a long time!"Hana's voice announced, Naru chuckled and let Kakashi's hand go and picked her up.

"I know I am sorry."she said, and set the girl down again, she ruffled Obito's hair and looked at Kakashi. Obito looked at him then at Naru, silently asking who he was. "Hana, Obito I have someone for you two to meet."she said, she shut the door, Kakashi stood there awkwardly Obito and Hana stared at him unnerving him a little.

"Mom who is this?"Obito asked.

"This is Kakashi..."she said and smiled at them, they looked at the man. Hana ran up to him and tugged his pant's leg, he looked down.

"Are you a ninja?"

"Yes I am."he said.

"How do you know my mom?"she asked again.

"I was her sensei."he said, he bent down and smiled.

"Are you a pirate?"she asked.

"Um.. no?"  
"Then why do you wear your hatai-ate almost like one?"she asked, Naru bit the inside of her cheek to stop her from laughing.

"Um... no I am not... I just like the way it looks."he said, she nodded and stepped back.

"Obito aren't you going to say something?" Naru said, he looked at her a slight blush on his cheeks.

"What-... um … ugh..."he stuttered a little.

"He is my little brother! He doesn't know how to talk!"Hana said.

"I do to!"he yelled. She giggled, and he pouted Naru sighed and stood up Temari came out and froze then smirked a little. Naru sighed and walked in Kakashi stood up and slid his shoes off and walked in after her. She motioned to the couch, he sat down and sighed Hana crawled up.  
"So are you like a super ninja?"

"Well-"

"Do you know lots of jutsu's?"  
"Uh-"  
"How old are you?"

"I-"  
"What is your favorite color?"

"W-"  
"What's your favorite animal? Mine is a dog I love doggies! They are so cute!"

"Well ac-"  
"What jutsu's did you teach my mommy?"  
"W-"  
"Who was mommy's teammates?"

"Uh-"  
"Are they in the village too?"

"I-"  
"If you aren't a pirate why do you where you hatai-ate like that? You can't be just cause you like it! What are you hiding behind your mask? Are you married? Do you have any hobbies? Mine is reading so so so?"she asked bouncing a little, Naru bit her lip containing her laugh. Kakashi sat there speechless.

"Hey baka why not let him answer one first then ask the next."Obito said climbing up.

"Shut up you! At least I talk not silent like you."  
"I am not silent! You are just to noisy to talk over!"

"Not ugh! You are quiet."she said, now both were on either side of Kakashi, who was pushed back against the couch a little overwhelmed.

"Mom!"Obito cried out.

"Momma's boy!"  
"Shut you little brat!"  
"You are younger then me!"  
"Oh right old lady!"  
"I am not an old lady!"she snarled, Kakashi turned his head to Naru who smiled at him. Soon both twins were hitting each other, she sighed and reached over and grabbed their ears tight they cried out.

"We have a guest... act better."

"But mom she started it!"Obito cried.

"No I didn't! You did!"

"You are the one who didn't shut up!"  
"You are the one who never talks!"

"Both of you shut up!"Naru snarled, they slunk a little and pushed against Kakashi hiding a little Naru glared at them.  
"So anyway what's the answers?"Hana asked, Obito looked at him wanting to know. Kakashi looked at everyone and let out a breath then smiled.

"Sorta, yes I do, 36, blue, dogs as well I summon them, rasengan shuriken and a few others, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, Yes they both are, I like to hid my face and my eye... I use it to hide a secret about me, no I am not, and finally I also enjoy reading."he said smiling, Hana counted on her fingers.

"Wow you answered everyone!"she said. "So you summon dogs! Can you summon them ! I wanna meet them!"she said.

"That's up to your mommy."he said smiling and looked at her, they looked at her, she sighed nodded, Kakashi smiled and got up and summoned his pack Hana and Obito gasped and ran over Hana crawled up on bull who grumbled a little she grabbed Pakkun and squeezed.

"Hey little girl let up! I am not a stuffed animal!"he grumbled, Obito looked at Shiba and smiled he held his hand out and the dog sniffed his hand and licked it Obito laughed and scratched his head lightly. Bull knocked Hana off she grumbled and glared at the huge dog muttering jerk. After a while they left Hana went over to Kakashi who had been sitting on the couch with Naru watched them play.

"Can you teach me how to summon them!?"she asked.

"Um you have to ask your mommy."he said said woman watched as her daughter turned to her and gave her a puppy dog pout she pinched her cheek.

"You know that doesn't work on mommy."she said, the girl rubbed her cheek glaring. Obito walked up and crawled up on her lap, she smiled and held him.

"So what other jutsu's have you taught my mom?"Hana asked, she crawled on his lap and sat on his legs, he smiled.

"Um... a thousand years of death."he said Naru glared at him and hit his arm, he hissed and laughed a little.

"Oh! What's that!? I wanna learn it!"she said.

"You do and you die Kakashi."Naru glared at him, he slunk down a little.

"Sorry I can't."he said, Hana pouted a little.

"So you two you wanna go play?"Temari said smiling.

"Aunty Temari! We are almost genin we don't play!"Hana said.

"Right right well do you want to _train_?"she asked and smiled.

"Can we mom?"Hana asked.

"Yes listen to Temari. Stay together."she said.

"Yes mom!"they said and got up, they grabbed their bags and headed out with her.

"Be careful!"she yelled out after them, she sighed and relaxed a little.

"They are a handful huh?"he said smiling, she smiled and nodded.

"But I wouldn't trade it."she said, he looked down and smiled a little. "Listen... I told you I would give you a chance. Just don't blow it alright?"  
"Yes."he said, she smiled at him and looked to the side.

"If you want ….. Obito and Hana can come tomorrow too."he said, she looked at him and sighed.

"No... it will give us time to talk."she said, he nodded and smiled she looked down and sighed. He pulled his mask down and leaned in he brushed his head on her's she looked up at him and he captured her lips in a kiss, she moaned a little and leaned closer to him. He cupped her face gently and deepened the kiss, there was a knock on the door. She broke the kiss and got up Kakashi's fixed his mask. She opened the door and was greeted with a root agent, she glared at him.

"The council wishes to speak with you."he said, she gave a nod and shut the door. She turned and looked at Kakashi.

"What's wrong Naru?"he asked.

"I have a bad feeling. Do me a favor."she said.

"Hm?"  
"Find them... and hide them and keep them safe."she said, he nodded and slid his own shoes on and slipped out the window, Naru sighed and walked out.

* * *

She's giving him a second chance! :3

What do you think the council is going to do? review and tell me what you think.

Read and review.

Also check out the poll on my page and vote please :)


	19. Chapter 19

Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :( Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).

~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke) There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah! and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called **Fanfiction** for a reason people!) So if

* * *

She slowly walked to the council office, she passed Tsunade's door, she was out the office talking to Shizune, she walked past and into the council office, Tsunade and Shizune exchanged glances.

Naru stood by the door, lights came on, Danzo, Homura and Koharu sat there behind a desk.

"Naru Uzumaki."  
"Namikaze."she said, they sighed.

"You are back in the village..."  
"Hm."

"We have heard you have had a child... who is the father?"  
"None of your damn business."she snapped.

"Watch your tone child."Danzo snarled, she huffed a little.

"Naru you technically broke the rules and left on your-"  
"Correction I had Hokage's permission. And if I recall she outranks you."she said.

"Watch your tone brat."

"Why am I here?"  
"We want to meet your child."  
"To damn bad you will stay away from them. And me."she snarled.  
"Watch your tone you are still a ninja in this village you are under us. You will do as I say."  
"Correction I may be under your law by my family is not! They are registers somewhere else. You will not get your hands on them. You will not even breath in their direction."she said.

"Do they hold Kyuubi no kitsune power?"

"..."  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way what is your choice."

"Why not just send some root agents to pick up her family and we just question them instead-"they were cut off when a huge blast of wind slammed into them knocking the desk back past them they froze. A root agent moved fast to attack she grabbed his neck and squeezed, he gasped and fell at her feet.

"Naru! You will pay for this! We will find your family and they will pay for your mistake."  
"You will stay away from my family."she said growled as she gripped the door handle.

"Or what?"Danzo said. She turned her head and looked at him her eyes red blazing with Kyuubi chakra.

"Or I will kill you."she snarled and ripped the door open and walked out slamming it shut. She walked down her eyes still red her whiskers wide and her nails long. She walked down the hall Tsunade still stood there, she looked at her.

"Naru?"  
"Keep those bastards at bay.. or I will."she said and walked past, she headed out of the hokage tower and focused, she located her kids chakra and walked towards them, they were at Kakashi's place, she walked up and slid in the window a kunai was at her throat, then he grunted and pulled back.

"Sorry."he said, she nodded.

"Mommy!"they voices yelled, she was tackled by the two. She chuckled and held them tight while they held her tight as well, Kakashi watched the scene and felt a strong pang in his heart. _If I wasn't such a dumb ass I would been in that._ He grunted when he was hit by Hana, she gripped his leg he looked at her surprised.

"Thank you Kakashi-san."she said.

"Yeah thanks."Obito said, Naru smiled at them then at Kakashi.

"You're welcome."he said and rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Alright. I need to check the apartment... I have to figure out what to do..."she said.

"You guys can stay here... I don't mind."Kakashi said, she looked at him and sighed.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah you can stay here and lay low."he said, she smiled and nodded.

* * *

Alright so it is for sure you all hate the council (not that i blame you)

Next chapter spoiler: They are slowly becoming a family :)

R&R like always :)

And just cause I want some reviews I will say if I get at least...4+ reviews I will update on... 2/14 valentines day! So review review:)


	20. Chapter 20

Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :( Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).

~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke) There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah! and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called **Fanfiction** for a reason people!) So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now!

Last warning! Now on with the story-

* * *

Naru went to the apartment, Temari was there, she got up and hugged her.

"Are you alright? Kakashi came and took the kids. He said the council wanted you."she said.

"I'm fine... just... they are trying to start trouble."she said. "We are going to be staying at Kakashi's for a bit."she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah.. I think you should head back."she said, as she gathered some of their things.

"Well I was going to stay a week."  
"I mean if you want. I just don't want problems to start with you."she said.

"Well I will come with you... and we will decide there."

"Alright."Naru said, she grabbed her things, Temari held her kids things, Naru put a jutsu on the house and they slipped out and headed to Kakashi's again.

When she came in Kakashi was standing behind the couch while Hana and Obito wrestled around on the floor, she sighed he looked at her.

"What happened?"  
"I don't know! They were asking me questions again then all the sudden he tackled her... I tried to stop it... I got bit."he said, she sighed and cleared her throat, they stopped moving and got up looking down.

"Sorry mommy."they said, she snorted.

"What's going on?"he asked.

"Can Temari stay here for a few more days?"she asked, he nodded and smiled. "Okay you two...what do you say to Kakashi?"she said, they walked up.

"Sorry Kakashi-san."they said, he chuckled.

"Its alright."he said. "I have to rooms. I guess they can stay in there-"  
"I will stay with them."Temari said, he nodded, Naru blushed and nodded. "Come on you two."she said, they took their things and he pointed the room out, they walked in and got settled, Naru yawned.

"Its been a day in and a half huh?"he said, she chuckled and nodded. "Are you gonna be okay sleeping in my room..."he said.

"Yes... if you are okay."she said.

"Its fine."he said, she smiled he kissed her cheek, she froze and looked at him.

Hana and Obito walked out.

"Mommy... we are hungry."they whined, she chuckled and got up.

"Well how about we go out hmm?"she said.

"Can we go for ramen?"Hana asked, Kakashi chuckled remembering Naru being the same way.

"How about barbeque?"she said.

"Ramen!"she yelled.

"Hana!"she snarled.

"Fine."she grumbled. Naru sighed and rubbed her head and walked to the bathroom and fixed herself up a little, she looked in the mirror.

_Who knew it would be this hard to fight my feelings again._ She thought and sighed, she walked out and smiled, they headed out Hana and Obito walked in front Temari walked next to them Kakashi and Naru walked behind them, he looked at her and smiled, she glanced at him and sighed they went to the restaurant and ordered the food, they started to eat.

"Naru?"she looked up and seen Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji.

"Hey."she said and smiled.

"Hi there Hana, hi Obito."Ino said, they waved and continued to eat. "Well I will see ya later."she said and waved they walked out, Naru sighed and ate a piece of meat.

"Hana you better eat some veggies."she said eying her daughter, she whined and looked at her.

"But mom!"

"No buts eat it."she snarled, she took a bite and sent a dark glare to Naru.  
"Just like you."Kakashi said, she elbowed him, he coughed a little and glared at her, she smiled and ate.

They walked home slowly in the night, Kakashi held Hana who fell asleep in the restaurant after eating. She smiled at him as he gazed down at the girl in his arms. _He really does love them..._ she thought, they got home and he set her on the bed, Obito climbed in and Temari laid down with them. They walked out and shut the door. She went and sat on the couch, he followed and looked at her.

"This was nice."he said, she looked at him and nodded with a smile, she leaned towards him and set her head on his shoulder. He gulped and slowly threaded his fingers in her's and squeezed, she smiled and squeezed back. "Are you happy to be back?"  
"Yeah. I miss Gaara and Kankuro..."she said.

"Can I ask something?"

"Hmm?"  
"What was it like giving birth to them?"  
"Painful. I wanted to kill you even more."she said, he slunk a little. "Heh...Kankuro fainted dead on the spot... he seen a little and heard the screams and down he went. Temari stayed with me..."she said. "It took almost two hours I think... mainly because of Kyuubi it was a little easier."she said, he nodded and looked down, she looked at him and sighed. "Hey."  
"I just... I never meant those words... I had been so scared... and so mad... and it just... came out before...ugh.."he said and hung his head. She sighed and lifted his face, he looked at her.

"Its okay. I forgive you."she said, he leaned in and kissed her lips keeping his eyes on her just in case, she looked at him and pressed closer and her eyes closed, he closed his eyes and kissed her as well, she moved closer to him and he held her head gently, they broke the kiss and looked at each other and she sighed then got up, he got up and they walked to his room, she changed into some shorts and a tank top, he pulled on his sleep pants and laid down, she crawled on the bed slowly, she hadn't been in the same bed with him or any man in almost 7 years. They laid down and Kakashi turned he kissed her lips again she kissed back and kept up small kisses, he moved over her more, she smiled and kissed him again.

"Mom!"Hana's voice sounded, she gasped and pushed him back, he fell off the bed and groaned she jumped up and ran out, she walked into the room, Obito was sitting up now rocking and crying his eyes out. She walked in and picked him up, she hushed him and rocked a little, Hana watched.

"Go back to sleep I got him."she said, Hana nodded and crawled up Temari sighed, Naru smiled and walked out, she sat down on the couch and held him as he cried, she ran her hands in his hair, and hummed a little, she rocked him he sniffled a little then relaxed until he fully fell asleep, she continued to hum. Kakashi came out rubbing his head, he groaned them stopped he stood in the shadows watching her and listening to her as she hummed to Obito, he walked to the bedroom and slid down the wall, he sighed and blinked a tear fell, he wiped it away. _If I hadn't been so stupid..._ he thought, he sat there for a while, it went all quiet, he walked out and seen her asleep and Obito was out too, he walked out and picked him gently, he held on to Naru tight, he set him down and made a clone, he carried the two back to his room and set them down on his bed and covered them, he kissed Obito's head and Naru's cheek and walked out, he laid on the couch and forced himself to sleep.

Naru opened her eyes, she was in bed again. _What?_ She thought, Obito was still asleep, she seen they had been moved back here, she got up gently and walked out, Kakashi was out on the couch asleep, she smiled and went back, she laid down, then got up again and pulled out a sheet, there were in the same place she crept out and covered Kakashi up and walked back, she laid back down and fell asleep.

Kakashi woke up at 6am, he looked down and tilted his head. He got up Obito walked out and into the other room, he chuckled and sat on the bed, Naru opened her eyes and looked at him, he jerked his head to the room, she nodded and patted the bed, he got up and laid down, he wrapped his arm around her stomach and fell asleep, she smiled and went to sleep as well.

Temari came out when Obito came in and fell on the floor asleep, she got up and put him on the bed, she walked out and peeked into the room and seen them, she smiled and shut the door.

Hana and Obito came out almost an hour later they yawned and smiled at her.

"Where is mommy?"they asked.

"She is still sleeping so we have to be quiet and let her rest okay."she said, they nodded.

"Where is Kakashi?"Hana asked.

"He is sleeping too." they nodded again and lounged around the house for a while.

Naru opened her eyes a few hours later, she smiled at the low voices, she smiled and didn't feel Kakashi's arm around her, he made a noise, she gently turned over and froze at the sight, he had tears running from his eyes.

"Naru."he said and cried he gripped the pillow tight. She stared at him for a while then let out a breath and smiled, she scooted closer, she put her arm over his side and leaned in, she kissed his cheek.  
"I wont leave you. I am sorry."she whispered then fell back asleep smiling.

* * *

So it was a sweet little chapter short I know sorry :P but still!

Smut in the next chapter ;)

R&R NO FLAMES! I'm getting sick of writing this! You wanna flame me or my story well go away then.


	21. Chapter 21

Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :( Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).

~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke) There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah! and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called **Fanfiction** for a reason people!) So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now!

Last warning! Now on with the story-

* * *

Kakashi woke up with Naru close to him, her arm wrapped around his waist, he blinked a few times, he glanced at the clock on the other side, it said 2:30pm, he smiled realizing they both slept in. His eye moved down to see her eyes open looking at him, he smiled.

"Hey, good afternoon."he said, she chuckled. "What happened?"  
"Huh?"

"You holding me..."  
"You were crying."she whispered, he laid his head down confused. "Crying for me not to leave you."she said, his breath hitched. "Is that what you did after?"she asked, he looked down a little and nodded, she lifted her hand and cupped his face. "I did too."he looked at her. "And I wont do it again."she said, she leaned in and kissed his lips, then broke the kiss.

"Where are the kids?"he whispered.

"I think Temari is keeping them busy... I hear them a few times whispering."she said, he smiled.

"Thanks for the sheet earlier."  
"Thanks for giving up your bed."

"Its the least I could do."he said, she smiled.  
"So should we get up... or should we just pretend to sleep."

"Well tonight is our date... I think we will just stay in okay?"  
"That's fine."

"So I have to get up."he said, she sighed, they rolled over and laid on their back staring at the ceiling. They heard whispering outside the door, Naru touched his hand and winked, she closed her eyes and he followed just peeking, the door opened and Hana walked in slowly and walked to the bed and peeked up.

"Boo!"Naru, she yelped and fell back, she chuckled and sat up.

"Mommy's up!"she yelled and ran out, Naru sighed and got up, she stretched, making her shirt ride up, he could see the tattoo again, he reached over.

"So what made you get this?"he said as he caressed it, she gasped and arched up a little.

"I just wanted something to say they are mine.. necklaces break... tattoo's last."she said, he chuckled and leaned over quickly and kissed it, she yelped and fell, he chuckled and got up and walked up, she blushed and glared, he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, he walked out heard a low 'jerk', then she came out. He started to look around in his cupboards and groaned.

"I gotta go to the store...anyone want anything?"he asked.

"Candy!"Hana said, he chuckled and looked Naru, she shook her head no.

"Sorry..."he said, she pouted.

"Can you summon your doggies?"she asked.

"Sure."he said and summoned them, he got dressed and walked out. Hana played with a few of the dogs, Pakkun jumped up to Naru, she smiled and rubbed his head.

"I haven't seen you in a while."he said, she nodded and hummed. "You smell like the boss...did you make up?"he asked, she blushed.

"No! We just are sharing the same bed..."she said.

"But you are gonna make up right?"he asked.

"... Stupid dog..."she mumbled and walked away.

An hour later Kakashi came back with a few bags, Naru helped and they put the stuff away. He pulled some food out again and started to cook, she walked up and looked over his shoulder, he chuckled and bumped her.

Once dinner was done, Naru sent the kids to bed, Temari went in the room and shut the door, Naru and Kakashi sat at the table, he pulled out some sake and poured both a glass, she smiled and he gave one back.

"So..."he said.

"I'm sorry I left..."she said, he looked at her and smiled.

"I understand... its okay.."he said.

"You know... the whole time I was gone... I thought I would come back and …... I would be over...you... and us... and we could just be friends again..."she said, he looked at her.

"And?"he said quietly.

"I don't know... sometimes I think yeah we're just friends...but... another part of me... wants to... restart... with us..."she said and chuckled, he stood up and walked over to her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, she leaned against his body, he spun her around a little dancing with her, she smiled and spun with him.

"Well all I can say Naru... is... I still feel the same way... and I can wait.."  
"Last time I made you wait... it turned into a mess."she said, he chuckled and bent down, he rubbed his nose on her's she smiled, he bent down kissed her lips then pulled away. She looked at him, she reached up and pulled him back down and kissed him harder, he felt her nip his lip lightly, he pulled back and panted her eyes were fogged over and he could guess his was the same.

"Naru..."he said, he pulled her closer she rubbed his body. "Tell me to stop now... or I wont later." he whispered as he walked her backwards to his bedroom. Kakashi kissed her neck and sucked on her skin, her knees hit the bed.

"I don't want you to stop."she whispered, he pushed her back and she sat on the bed, he pulled his shirt off then paused and shut the bedroom door, he walked up and made her scoot back on the bed, he kissed her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him. His hands trailed to her shirt and tugged it up then pulled it off, he peppered her neck and now bare chest with kisses and a few nips, she bit her lip to contain her moans. He reached her underwear and looked at her, he smiled and pulled them down slowly, then kissed his way back up to her center nipping, she moaned quietly. He slid his finger in slowly, she bit her lip harder not to cry out as he curled his finger hitting the spot that always drove her mad. He slid another finger in and pumped it slowly, she grabbed the sheets tight until her knuckles were white. His fingers picked up speed a little, she opened her mouth, he felt her walls quiver, he pushed his hand on her mouth and she moaned loudly into his hand, he smiled as he felt her shake and her juices leak out a little.

"Please."she mumbled, he moved his hand. "Please please please Kakashi please."she begged, he smiled she arched when he pulled his fingers out, he licked his hand clean then bent down and kissed her hard. She moaned in the kiss, she felt his tip rub against her lips, she arched up.

"Ready?"he purred.

"I'm not a virgin. You should know."she said and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down, he slid in and hissed he hadn't felt her in a long time, she gasped. He started move slowly savoring the feel of it all. She dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Faster."she whispered, he picked up the pace, he was already getting close, he smiled, he felt her walls quivering, he moved his hand down and pinched her clit, she opened her mouth in a silent scream. He picked up the pace and was grunting quietly.

"I'm... Naru.."he rasped. He pinched her clit one more time, she took in a deep breath and almost screamed, he kissed her swallowing up the scream, he groaned as her walls tightened around him, he pushed in deep and came inside her, he leaned over her shaking a little, she panted and looked at him. He pulled out and fell to the side, she turned slowly and looked at him, she kissed him, he kissed her back and cupped her face then broke the kiss, he pulled her closer to him and tugged the sheet up over them enough, she snuggled into his arms and fell asleep, he watched her fall asleep then closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

Smutty new chapter..

Next chapter coming soon...

read and review.. .

You wanna flame go to hell.


	22. Chapter 22

Naru woke up with Kakashi holding her, she smiled and thought about last night, she sighed and stared at the ceiling. _So much for being friends again. _She thought and yawned.

"Morning."he rumbled, she looked at him and gave him a small smile. "You alright?"he asked.

"Fine..."she said and sighed. He sat up and leaned over her.

"Naru?"  
"Just thinking..."she said and smiled. "Can I take a shower?"  
"...Sure..."he said and moved, she sat up and grabbed his shirt and pulled it on and walked into the bathroom, Kakashi looked at the door she went in. _Does she regret it? _He thought and sighed, he got up slowly and bit his lip thinking about what he did this morning before she woke up and sighed, he got dressed and walked out to start cooking some breakfast.

Naru stood in the shower and washed her body, she touched her neck and sighed, she looked down and leaned against the wall and let the water cascade down her body. _What have I done? _She thought and slid down and sat there.

After almost 10 minutes, she got up and turned the water off and got out and dried off, she slid some simple pants on then a shirt, she felt something on her hand and looked down, she stared at the silver band on her left ring finger, she looked at it then walked out of the bathroom.

"Kakashi..."she said, he came back and leaned against the door frame.

"Hm?"he said and glanced at the ring and waited.  
"What is this?"she asked.

"...uh.. its the ring... I was going to go give you... before..."he said.

"What?"  
"I had planned after we came home... I was going to give that to you...but then ...everything... got so messed up."  
"What are you trying to say with this?"  
"That I will always be with you... and love you..no matter what..."he whispered and pulled her close, she looked at him upset.

"Kakashi..."she said and looked down.

"I know you probably don't trust me...-"  
"I never not trusted you... you just hurt me..."she whispered, he lifted her chin, she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry.. truly I am... I never wanted to hurt you... if anything I wanted to keep you safe..."he said.

"I am not some little girl who needs protection-"  
"Naru... look at it from my view point... I love you... and I never _ever _wanted you hurt... nor did I want to lose you... but I failed at that."he said, she looked at him then down, he leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. There was whispering, Naru pushed him back just as Hana and Obito popped in.

"Mommy!"they yelled, she chuckled and ruffled their hair, Kakashi walked up and rubbed his head.

"Thanks for the headache." he said, he held her hand. "Naru... just think about it okay..."he said and kissed her cheek and walked out to finish the breakfast.

"Good morning Kakashi-san!"the twins chirped, Naru walked out slowly and watched, Kakashi smiled at them and fix their food. She sighed and thought then looked at the ring on her finger. _I don't know if I ….. am..ready...yet... but he has been so sweet.. and the kids... his kids...like him.._ she sighed and walked out, Temari left after a few minutes wanting to explore.

Naru sat next to Kakashi with the kids on the other side eating.

"You are a good cook Kakashi-san!"Hana said, he smiled at her.

"Thanks."he said. Naru looked at him and seen the emotion in his eye and sighed, she moved her hand down on his knee and squeezed, he jumped a little then calmed down and looked at her. She looked at him then at the door and mouthed 'later' he gave a nod and continued to eat.

"Mommy what are we going to do today?"Obito asked as they brought the dishes into the kitchen.

"We have to go shopping you start school tomorrow."she said, they groaned and whined.

"But mom-"  
"No buts."she said. "First I have to talk to Kakashi-san... you two go get ready."she said, they walked down the hall to get ready, Naru walked outside and leaned against the railing and sighed, Kakashi came out and shut the door.

"What's up?"he asked and leaned next to her.

"Yes..."she said, he looked at her confused.

"Yes...what?"he said, she rolled her eyes and tugged him close and kissed him gently, she took his hand.

"Yes... we can try again..."she said. "Yes I will take the ring..."she whispered, he looked at her smiling then kissed her again.

"I will do better then last time."he whispered, she smiled.

"I will work it out...to tell the kids.."she said and sighed.  
"You don't have to tell them right away..."he said, she looked at him and smiled, she sighed and walked back in shutting the door, Kakashi stood there then jumped. "Yes!"he said and smiled then walked back in and shut the door.

Naru waited and Obito and Hana came out ready, Kakashi walked up and smiled saying he was going to tag along. They headed out and walked down the road to a few stores, Naru grabbed some small packs for them both and a few notebooks and pens, she smiled and got a few other things for them.

"Now we need to get you ninja supplies."she said, they nodded, Kakashi carried the bags and followed them, they arrived at the store and Naru found some weapon pouches and strapped them on them to test the size then found a few other things and got them.

Kakashi took the three other bags and smiled, she chuckled and shook her head.

They walked through the streets heading home, Naru perked a little then relaxed, she slowed to Kakashi, he looked at her.

"Take them and hide them somewhere."she whispered, he looked at her and nodded. Naru led them down a road and put a small cloak on them and created some clones, Naru and the clones moved down the road a little, she found the root agent following them and slipped behind him, she hit him in the neck, he fell to the ground, she picked him up and jumped on the roofs and went straight to the council room, they were having a meeting with Tsunade, she walked in.

"Naru Uzumaki this is a private meeting!"

She walked up to Danzo and flipped the agent on the table.

"Keep your little spies to yourself bastard."she said and glared then walked right out.

Naru walked around town and located a small trail Kakashi left, she followed it to the training grounds and smiled, she knew where, he was she walked on the small river and flared her chakra.

Kakashi perked up when he felt her chakra flair, he peeked up when he saw her and opened the small door that was hidden, he crawled out followed by Hana and Obito.

"Mommy!"Obito said, she smiled and picked him. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine honey."she said and held him. "Thank you Kakashi."she said, he smiled, she kissed his cheek, he blushed a little and scratched his head, Hana tugged his pant leg, he bent down and she kissed his cheek gently, he blushed a little more.

"Thank you Kashi-chan."she said, he chuckled.

"No problem."he said. Naru held Obito and Hana jumped on Kakashi's back, he held her and smiled.

The four of them headed back to his apartment, Naru set Obito down on the couch and Hana sat next to him, Naru walked out and searched around the apartment just to be safe. She found a small box and picked it up, she gasped and threw it just as it burst into flames catching Naru's arms, she hissed and held them panting, she shook in pain.

_Stupid asshole..._ she thought, she walked up slowly and walked in holding her arm, Kakashi looked at her and gasped, she smiled and walked to her bathroom, he followed her and helped her wrap them up.

"What happened?"  
"A fire bomb..."she said and sighed. "Its fine."she said and smiled.

He hugged her, she looked at him in shock then held him.

"I'm fine Kakashi."  
"No your not... they are after you again..."he said, she smiled and looked at him, he leaned in and kissed her, she smiled and kissed back.

They heard giggling, Hana and Obito were standing there watching them, Naru blushed hard.

"Mommy likes Kashi-chan."Hana giggled, Kakashi chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

Naru chuckled and walked out of the bathroom, Kakashi fixed dinner then they put the twins to bed, Temari came back later and fell asleep.

Kakashi and Naru went into his bedroom and slept together, Kakashi laid on the bed covered up, with the naked Naru snuggled against his chest, he sighed calming his breath again. He stared at the ceiling and smiled a little.

_I got my Naru back... now I just have to make sure I don't mess it up again..._he thought then closed his eyes pulling her closer and falling asleep himself.

* * *

there ya go.

dunno when the new chapters gonna be up... i haven't worked on this for a while... :|

some problems begin to happen with Naru and her family... but it may bot be who you think or will it? hmm...

Anyways read and review ;) no flames.


	23. Chapter 23

Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :( Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).

~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke) There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah! and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called **Fanfiction** for a reason people!) So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now!

Last warning! Now on with the story-

* * *

Naru woke up and moaned, Kakashi was still asleep, she got up gently and slid his shirt on, she walked into the first bedroom, Temari woke up and smiled, she smirked.

"Nice hickeys."she whispered, Naru blushed, she walked up and shook Obito, he sat up and blinked.

"Mommy?"he asked.

"Time to get up... you got school today."she whispered, he got up. "Go take a shower."she said, he stumbled to the hall and into the bathroom, she shook Hana gently, she moaned and rolled away.

"Hana..wake up."she said and shook her, she sat up and snort and looked at her mom.

"Wha?"  
"Time to get up. You start school today."she said, Hana sneered and buried her face in the pillows.

Temari walked out to fix some coffee, Naru walked out yawning and went back to the bedroom, Kakashi was starting to wake up, she gently put him back to sleep, she smiled and got dressed, Obito came out and she got Hana up and in the shower, she walked out and fixed their breakfast then their lunch.

"I will be back after I take them to school...he is sleeping."Naru said, Temari nodded and smiled. Naru walked out with her twins, they had their bags, they walked to the academy, Iruka looked up as they walked in, he smiled and walked over, Naru pushed her kids to him.

"Class we have two new students... welcome them."he said, they class said their hello's. "This is Obito and this is Hana."he said, the twins waved and smiled, a few kids called them up, Naru smiled as they ran up and started to talk, she leaned to Iruka. "Make sure to let me know if anything happens.."she said, he nodded and understood what she meant, she smiled and left. She flashed back home, she yawned, her stomach grumbled, she walked back and shook Kakashi, he sat up with a gasp and sniffed a little.

"What's going on?"he asked blinking.

"I just wanted to let you know I have breakfast cooking."she said.

"Where are the twins?"  
"Just took them to school."she said, he looked at her a little upset he slept through it. "You can take them tomorrow."she said and walked out, he chuckled and slid his boxers and shirt with mask on and walked out. They sat down and started to eat, he yawned and sighed.

"What should we do today?"he asked.

"I don't know... just might keep an eye on them..."she said and shrugged, Kakashi nodded.

"Ya look tired..."he said.

"A little."She said and shrugged.

"Well go back to bed..."  
"I have to pick them up..."she said. "At... 1?"  
"2:00."he said.

"I might take a small nap."she said and got up, she cleaned up and walked back and fell on the bed, he smiled and walked back, he kissed her head.

"I gotta go to Tsunade's.. I'll be back later."he whispered, she moaned and nodded.

He walked out and headed to Tsunade's office.

"What do you want Hatake?"  
"Any missions?"he asked.  
"Actually its pretty quiet right now...nothing going on..."she said, he sighed and nodded.

"Alright."  
"How's it going?"  
"Good..."  
"I mean with-"  
"Naru and the twins?...its actually good..."he said and sighed. "Naru and I are...making up..."he said. "We...are working on it all..."he said and sighed with a smile.

"Good."she said, he smiled and bowed then walked out. "Now hopefully it will stay that way."she said.

Kakashi came back and worked out for a while, he came back it was 1:20pm, he walked to the apartment and walked back to the room, he peeked back she was still asleep, he sat on the bed and shook her, she sat up and blinked.

"Its 1:30..."he said, she nodded and sat up and stretched. He smiled and got up, she came out and yawned, he smiled and found some food and made a sandwich for her and himself. They sat down and ate, Kakashi glanced at her as she ate slowly, she caught him looking.

"What?"she said, he looked at her and looked down. "What?"she said chuckling a little.

"Just... wanted to know if... if you..."  
"If I...what?"she said.

"Are you happy here?"he asked, she looked at him shocked.

"Well...yeah I mean sorta..."  
"I don't mean in the village...well I sorta do but I mean more like …..here...with...me..."he said and swallowed, she looked at him and cleared her throat.

"Of course..."she said and looked to the side, he sighed.

"Now tell the truth."he said, she looked at him and sighed.

"I am...but I still am... I don't know if I...am ...comfortable? I guess is the word..."she said.

"I see.."

"I don't mean anything by that!"she said, he looked at her. "I just... Kakashi last time we saw each other we had that huge fight... I left for almost 7 years... then I came back and the whole time I said I was over you...you were just my ex-sensei and friend..."she said, he looked at her. "But...then we slept together again...and my thoughts and everything has changed...its just very...confusing I guess..."she said shrugged with a sigh.

"Oh..."he said and looked down.

"Kakashi..."she said and got up, she lifted his face, he looked at her upset. "It has nothing to do with you... its …..._sigh _…...its me..."she said. "I just feel like I don't know if I am truly ready to come back to my old life...everything I went through? I don't if I truly ready to come back act like nothing happened... like I had the perfect life..."she said, he looked at her.

"But...weren't you happy with me?"  
"I was so happy with you... but Kakashi... you pushed it a little."  
"How?"  
"Kakashi... you acted like I was some weak little girl who couldn't handle anything... you treated me like I was glass... it can seriously push someone the wrong way.."she said. "I loved you and I thought it was sweet but sometimes it did piss me off."she said.

"...Sorry."he said, she sighed realizing he wasn't getting it, she got up and slid her shoes on.

"I'm going to get the kids..."she said and walked out.

Kakashi sat there and slunk a little. _Is that the way it seemed? _He thought.

Naru walked through the streets and waited outside the academy, the doors opened and all the kids came running out, she waited for a while but neither of her kids came out, her heart began to beat hard, then Obito came running out, he ran up to her, she lifted him up and held him.

"Where is your sister?"  
"Talking to Iruka-sensei, she got in trouble..he told me to come get you."he said, she sighed and held him and walked into the school, Hana was sitting in the chair, Iruka stood at his desk, she knocked on the door, he looked up and nodded, she walked in and set Obito down.

"What did she do?"she asked.

"Hana..."  
"I threw some spitballs... and sneaked out of class..."she said looking down, Naru sighed and shook her head.

"Like mother like daughter."Iruka said, she looked at him smiling.

"Alright... sorry Iruka."she said.

"Its fine..."  
"Hana what do you say to Iruka-sensei?"she asked.

"Sorry sensei."she said, he chuckled.

"Thank you Hana."she said.

"Did they have homework?"Naru asked, he nodded. "Alright... see ya tomorrow."she said, he nodded and waved goodbye as they left.

* * *

Okay this is ALL I have written! I'm sorry I've been so focused on all my other stories I neglected Could it be... I will try to start writing this again, but I don't think its going to be alot more chapters, I have the story ending planned out and partially written so... yeah!

Read it then review it ...its that simple! ;)

Next chapter: will be up...sometime...


	24. Chapter 24

Full summary:The day Jiriaya died, Naru broke. Kakashi confessed he loved her, but she doesn't know if she loves him. With all the stress Naru tries different ways out of it. Finally finding the way she joins anbu. when Kakashi rescues her from a mission she realizes she really does love him and they start a relationship. But of course nothing it ever perfect. With Kakashi's over protectiveness over her it will challenge them. Can Naru handle all the pressure or will she fall. Could it be her true love is there or is it just a fairy tale?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... sucks but true :( Warnings:M-for language, sex, a little blood, character death(s), a little self harm(hinted only).

~(A/N)~I am having good Itachi (cause I luvs him :3) and good Sasuke (I hate the "bad" Sasuke) There will be made up character in here just cause it fits so yeah! and Of course the characters wont be exactly the same as they are in the series! (its called **Fanfiction** for a reason people!) So if you don't like that or any of the discriptions or even the idea of the story then hit the back button now!

Last warning! Now on with the story-

* * *

Naru walked back to Kakashi's with the twins, she came in and pulled her shoes off. "Go start your homework."she said, they sat on the couch and pulled out their work, Naru sighed and glanced at Kakashi, he stood in the kitchen looking for stuff, he looked at her, she sighed walked out.

_Same shit again..._Naru thought and leaned against the railing, the wind blew gently making her hair flow, she stared out.

"Naru?"Temari said, she looked at her and smiled. "Why are you out here?"she asked leaning next to her, Naru nodded her head to the door's direction, Temari nodded.

"I think I'm gonna get a mission..."  
"Why?"  
"Just a break..."  
"What about them?"

"I'll take them, with him and with the council I don't trust 'em..."she said.

"When are you going to ask for one?"  
"Probably next week..."she said and sighed.

"Are you two fighting?"Temari asked.

"...Sorta..."she said and sighed, she looked at the ring on her finger and shook her head. "Can't things ever be easy?"she asked, Temari chuckled.

"No."she said, Naru snorted, then stood up and walked in with her, Kakashi was in the kitchen still cooking something.

Naru sat down with Temari and helped them do their homework, Kakashi walked over and listened to them help the twins and sighed quietly as he stared at Naru.

"Naru..."he said, she looked at him and sighed. "Can we talk?"he said, she got up and walked outside, he followed and shut the door.

"What?"she said.  
"I'm sorry..."

"You're just not getting what I'm saying..."  
"I'm trying..."  
"No you're not...Kakashi, you were sulking because of what I said..."she said.

"Naru, you got to understand okay? I've never been in a relationship, I don't know anything about it... I just wanted you safe.."  
"I understand that, and it's sweet, but acting like I can't do anything...doesn't work..."she said.

"...yeah..."he said, she sighed and walked past him and in the house, he followed.

"Come on you two."Naru said.

"Where are we going?"Hana asked putting her pencil down.

"Going to get some supper."she said and pulled her shoes on as they did.

"I'm making some now..."Kakashi said.

"No thanks."she said and walked out with the twins, Temari stood there looking awkward then left quickly, Kakashi growled and stood there, he hit the counter.

"Dammit."he whispered.

Naru walked to the restaurant and got a table, Hana and Obito looked at each other then at Naru.

"Mommy?"Hana asked.

"Yeah?"she said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.."she smiled and pulled out a menu. "Pick out what you want."she said, they nodded and looked at it, Naru looked down at her hand and pulled the ring off and stuck it in her pocket.

They ate dinner and Naru kept them out for a while then brought them back, Temari was back in the room sleeping, Kakashi was in his room, she sent the twins to bed, she walked out and sat on the roof just staring out, she sniffled and a tear fell down her cheek and hit the roof, she sighed and pulled her knees close to her chest and sat there for hours.

Kakashi came out of his room after a while when he heard the twins go to bed, he walked out and looked around for Naru, he found her chakra above him, he sighed and sat down, he gripped his head and sighed.

He walked out after 30 minutes and sat Naru sitting there, he brought a blanket and jumped up next to her, she glanced at him then back out, he set the blanket down on her shoulders then sat next to her.

"I'm sorry..."he said, she looked at him. "Really, I've been thinking about it... I understand what you mean... about not listening... and everything... I get it..."he said. "I never meant to make you feel like that... and I don't want you to feel like that again... I do love you..."he said, he leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth then slid down and went back inside, Naru sighed and pulled at the blanket, she breathed in the scent and sighed.

_What do I do?_ She thought and sat there for almost two hours before she went back inside and fell asleep on the couch quickly wrapped up in the blanket.

Naru opened her eye and sighed, she blinked her eyes that were burning, she sat up and scratched her head and looked at the clock and hissed when she saw it was 8:00am. She jumped up and rubbed her face.

"I already took them..."Kakashi's voice rumbled, she turned and looked at him, he was sitting at the table drinking something, she sighed and walked down the hall and into the bathroom, Kakashi and looked at his coffee and thought.

Naru came back out looking slightly more refreshed, she poured some coffee and stood at the counter.

"You can sit with me ya know..."he said, she sighed and sat down but didn't look at him. "Naru..."

"Hm?"  
"I really did mean it...last night... I'm sorry..."he said, she looked at him a small smile appeared and she nodded.

"I know..."she said and sighed, she yawned.

"Why not get some sleep... I can take care of 'em..."he said, she shrugged and shook her head.

"I'm awake now... so."she said, he chuckled.

"Well...would you like to go out for lunch a little later...before we get them?"he asked, she smirked.

"Sure...where is Temari?"  
"She went to see... Shikamaru? I think..."he said and shrugged, Naru snorted then laughed.

Both sat at the table and finished their coffee then stood up and sat on the couch, Naru gasped as Kakashi tugged her over, she smiled and leaned against his chest as they watched a movie, she smiled gently. _I still want a mission... just to get away... I guess I should tell him later..._ she thought then yawned and dozed off, Kakashi smiled and held her gently, he stared at her and smiled as she laid there sleeping.

He woke her up almost an hour later, she sat up and stretched, he looked at the tattoo and gently caressed it, she arched and shivered, she sighed and got up, mumbling about a shower, he chuckled and sat there thinking.

Naru let the hot water beat on her skin causing it to turn red slightly, she set her head on the cool tile and sighed. _What do I do? Do I trust him again? Do I leave again? What?_ She thought, she sighed and got out of the shower and dried off, she smiled as she saw clean clothes set on the counter, she chuckled and changed, she walked out putting her hair into a ponytail and smiled at him.

"Wanna get some food?"she asked, he smiled and nodded.

"Let me get ready..."he said.

"I'm not waiting an hour!"she said, he chuckled and walked into the bathroom himself.

She sighed and growled as she waited for the man to hurry up, her stomach was growling quietly, finally he came out dressed, he smiled at her which she just hummed at and they set out.

Kakashi led her to a small cafe and they sat down and ordered lunch, Naru looked around at everything but him, he sipped at his drink then sighed.

"What?"he said.

"Huh?"she said looking at him confused.

"You got that look, plus you wont look at me...what's on your mind?"he asked pointing his chop stick at her, she chuckled.

"I've just been thinking about stuff..."she said and looked at her tea.

"Stuff?"he asked, she sighed.

"I've been thinking about getting a mission...me and the kids..just get a break from the village for a bit..."she said and looked at him from under her bangs, he put his chopstick down and looked at her. "You don't like it do ya?"she said, he opened his mouth then sighed.

"Not really..."  
"Why?"

"I..."  
"Kakashi..."she said.

"I just got you back... and I don't want to see you go..."he said, she smiled and tapped her cup with her chopstick and sighed. "Why do you want to go?"  
"Get some air... go out again... get a break from the council..."she said.

"Okay...but only if I can come too..."he said and smiled, she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah... Temari might come with us then she'll head to sand …."she said.

"Okay..."Kakashi nodded and smiled, Naru smiled at the waitress as she brought the food out and ate. _I really didn't want you to..._ she thought and continued to eat.

They sat there talking for a while until finally it was almost time for the school to let out, they walked to the academy and waited, Naru smiled and sat on the swing and smiled remembering all the times of her sitting there.

The doors opened and the kids piled out, Hana and Obito came out with a group laughing, Naru smiled as they saw her and ran up.

"Mommy!"they said. "Kakashi-san!"they said and smiled.

"Come on, actually, Kakashi can you take them?"she asked, he nodded and left with the twins.

Naru walked to the hokage office and found Tsunade, both walked outside to the top of the tower and sighed.

"What's up?"Tsunade asked leaning against the pillar.

"I want a mission..."  
"Okay?"  
"Me, and the twins... Kakashi's coming too... I guess..."  
"You don't sound happy about that one..."

"This was to kinda get a break from...everything..."she said, Tsunade nodded.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I a mission starting next week to snow..."  
"Okay..."She said.

"Alright, I'll put you down for it..."  
"Temari will probably be leaving with us then go home after a while..."she said.

"No problem."she said, she pulled Naru close. "I'm sorry for everything that's been happening..."  
"It's okay baa-chan..."she said and hugged her back. "I need to get back to them.."she said, Tsunade let her go and walked back into the tower and Naru jumped off and headed to the apartment.

She came in and Kakashi was making them some ramen, Naru chuckled as Hana chatted about the day she had.

"Hana, Obito, I have some news..."she said, they looked at her. "Next week we'll be going on a mission."she said.

"Really?!"Hana said and jumped up, Naru smiled.

"Yep, we'll be leaving next week..."  
"Where are we going mom?"Obito asked.

"Snow..."she said, he nodded, she smiled and walked back into the bathroom and shut the door, she sighed and leaned her head against the mirror and sighed. _Please let this...just... be what I need..._ she thought.

* * *

So I FINALLY got this chapter written, I have the ending planned and I am in the process of writing it...we'll see... hopefully it wont take too long...

Sorry for the long wait... Um...yeah... hope you like it...

read and review, don't flame.


	25. ATTENTION

I am extremely, extremely, EXTREMELY sorry to write this... like you don't know how much...

But I am on Haitus again... _sigh..._

Those stupid dumb ass fuckers didn't fix my computer at all, then when I called to tell them that, they called me a liar! So I called again and talked to someone in charge and they made them send me a new box...what pisses me off? They said if they can't find a problem I would be charged!

Fuck that! You wont get one damn dime out of me!

Anyways... I'm break... I'm sorry... there is nothing I can do about it.

My warrenty sucks, the idiots don't know what the fuck they are doing there, and Sony doesn't know how to make good computer! FUCK!

So anyways, bear with me guys! I hope they will fix it this time and when I get I back I will hopefully be updating so fast! But we'll see if those dumbasses actually get a brain and fix my computer...

Very sad... ~Babywolf :'(


End file.
